


1000 Words

by Tsubasa_Hane



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Heavy Subject Matters, Original Character Death(s), episode rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubasa_Hane/pseuds/Tsubasa_Hane
Summary: Wedding bells and separations are the least of Starfire's worries when she learns she must travel back to Tameran...so she can meet her new fiance. Rewrite of BETROTHED.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story on Oct 18, 2004 over on FanFiction.net. It has been reposted here with no edits or alternations aside from some minor formatting adjustments to accommodate AO3.
> 
> This was the third of my Episode Rewrites, and the first where I strayed far from the original plot. The original episode was mostly played for gross-out humor and difficult to take seriously, whereas I changed the tone significantly. Comic characters and original characters alike are incorporated, and the stakes are raised significantly.
> 
> Unlike in DATE WITH DESTINY, there is only one timeline to follow. And a bittersweet ending awaiting the reading.
> 
>  
> 
> *also please note that this story had been written before Silkie was given his canon name.

On the elusive hunt for his beloved pet larva, Beast Boy had just reached the end of the hallway when an unusual sight caught his attention. Starfire was floating back and forth carrying a load easily three times her size, including some furniture pieces and mountains of clothing. Normally, such an occurrence was hardly worth a second glance—the Tameranian was known for her exceptional strength and often enjoyed household chores when things were quiet around the Tower—but in the fifteen seconds since he'd paused in mid-step to watch, Beast Boy counted a total of no less than nine trips she'd made.

"Uh…Star?" he finally caught her on her tenth trip. "What are you doing?"

"I am leaving for Tameran," was her answer, but otherwise hardly even acknowledged his presence. She continued on, piles of clothing, boxes, suitcases, and other items passing before the changeling's eyes.

"Isn't that a bit much for a weekend visit?" He scratched his head in bewilderment.

"I…will not be returning."

The words had barely left her lips when Beast Boy spotted a familiar shape in the color of off-white sitting on top of the pile of blankets she had been carrying that particular trip. "Squishy!" he exclaimed, jumping to reclaim his pet. Cradling the smiling larva in his arms, he gave a disapproving look and wagged one finger. "I've been looking all over for you! Bad Squishy! Bad Squishy!

"…wait, what do you mean you won't be returning?" His brain finally able to register what Starfire had just told him, he looked up with wide eyes. His earlier exclamation had startled her into dropping most of her possessions, and with Beast Boy standing between her and her escape, it would take even longer for her to be able to leave the scene.

She knew confrontation was inevitable, no matter how much she'd tried to avoid it, when the sound of footsteps neared. No doubt they'd heard all the commotion and were coming to investigate.

Four pairs of eyes suddenly upon her, the Tameranian took a deep breath and tried to feign a look of happiness. "I received a transmission from my family back on Tameran yesterday evening," she explained. There was a noticeable pause before adding, "I am to be married."

Under different circumstances, Starfire might have been greatly amused by her friends' expression at that moment. Cyborg's mouth nearly hit the ground, open so wide that a tiny fly zipped in and out twice without his noticing. Beast Boy had fallen over in surprise, while Raven's wide-eyed look seemed extremely out of place compared to her usual stoic expression.

But it was Robin who was the first to audibly respond, voicing what was on everyone's mind: "You're getting married?"

"Anyone we know?" Raven questioned calmly as she helped Beast Boy off the ground.

"You're getting  _married_?"

Starfire winced slightly at his tone, but tried to act as if she didn't hear him. "I do not know who exactly my betrothed is just yet. Most Tameranian females do not. That is why I must return home at once: so that I may meet him in person."

"You're getting married?" Robin exclaimed a third time before adding, "To someone you don't know?"

"Aren't you, you know, a bit young?" Beast Boy asked when he'd managed to find his voice again, throwing Robin an odd look out of the corner of his eye.

The Tameranian shook her head. "Thought it does not happen often, it is not an uncommon practice on my planet for…certain families to make such arrangements."

"But that's absurd!" Robin sputtered out. "How could you agree to something like that?"

She visibly recoiled at his accusation, as if physically wounded. A look of hurt washed over her, and her shoulders slumped in defeat. The reactions of her teammates had been, for the most part, anticipated; they'd have a hard time accepting her news, but wouldn't question her native customs. Robin, on the other hand, had been the reaction she'd feared most…and hearing him blame her for something that she obviously had no control over hurt worse than she could ever imagine.

The hurt soon turned to frustration, and she composed herself before speaking up. "Unless I am mistaken, it was not all that long ago such things occurred right here on Earth."

"That doesn't make it right!"

"But Tameranian law does!"

"So you're just going to abandon us, is that it?"

The remaining Titans watched the two from the sidelines, practically speechless. It seemed that Starfire had picked up on Robin's infamous stubborn streak, to the point where she could meet it. Her eyes had narrowed with ever word uttered, believing it unfair to have to face such accusations.

Silence reigned as they stared off before Starfire's expression softened. "I have no choice, Robin."

"Yes, you do." He stated, his voice growing eerily calm. "And I can see you've already made it."

Without giving her a chance to challenge his statement, the boy spun around and stormed down the hallway. Starfire watched his retreating form sadly until it disappeared from sight. Then she turned in the opposite direction and floated away, her pile of belongings all but forgotten. As her door slammed shut behind her, the sound echoing through the corridor, the three that remained turned to look at one another, identical questions burning through their minds:

_What the hell just happened?_

*** * ***

Robin was already inside the training room doors before he even realized where he'd been heading. It was almost instinct for him to go there at that point whenever he had something he couldn't deal with. Unfortunately for him, most of the weights and equipment had already been put away for the afternoon, but the punching bag was always left out in its permanent location where it hung by a steel chain from the ceiling.

About five minutes of continuous attacks passed before the door creaked open and he spotted Raven poke her head in through the corner of his mask. "I don't want to talk about it." He muttered to the girl in between punches.

"Well, tough shit, Boy Blunder, because I do."

Both the fact that she had talked back to him so curtly and her language nearly startled him into missing on his next blow. The nickname wasn't entirely unfamiliar (he could still remember the time she'd christened him with it, after accidentally suggesting an outing to a theater that was closed for repairs), but Robin hadn't even known she knew any curse words, let alone intergraded them into her vocabulary.

Quickly regaining his composure, he continued his workout without further acknowledging her presence. Taking that as a sign that he didn't fully object to her presence—not that it would have mattered if he had—Raven stepped inside.

"What was up with that little display you just put on before?" She immediately got down to business the moment the door was shut, folding her arms. "I've never seen you yell at Starfire like that before, let alone outright argue with her."

"If you're going to insist on staying," he answered coolly, "you could at least make yourself useful and hold the bag for me."

He was only half-serious in this request, and so was slightly surprised when Raven came over and positioned herself behind the bag without so much as one word of protest. Their eyes met for a brief moment, standing less than a yard from one another, before Robin looked away. He knew what she was trying to do; telepathy might have provided more answers, but (as Raven herself once explained) it was much easier to guard the mind than the heart.

Both of Robin's, however, were well-guarded. Batman had certainly taught his protégé well.

Their was a brief moment in time where no words passed between them, the only sounds being those of Robin's grunts and contacts with the punching bag. Raven used this time to observe the boy closely. Never had she known anybody more difficult to read. Starfire always wore her heart on her sleeve, and even the other boys weren't that afraid to show emotion either. But if what she sensed was true, then Robin was desperately trying to bury something deep inside him.

"It's not good for you to keep your emotions bottled up the way you do," she insisted, earning a groan from the boy. He knew it had been too easy to keep her quiet for long.

"Like you're one to talk," he muttered back without thinking.

Raven's eyes narrowed considerably in almost hatred, and Robin knew he'd crossed a line. "That's another matter entirely, and you know that." For a brief moment, he could have sworn a thin layer of black outlined the bag. Emotions and the ability to feel were a touchy subject for Raven, so much that it showed a lot that she was willing to confront him the way she was right then.

As the boy continued trying to ignore her, something inside Raven snapped and she all but shouted at him, "What is the _matter_  with you?"

Her voice echoed off the walls, and the room was suddenly eerily silent. Robin had paused in his workout to catch his breath, trying to maintain his concentration by staring straight ahead…but he lost focus for a split second, and knew it was too late when Raven let out a sudden gasp: "You—you're…"

Robin muttered a few choice words under his breath about 'nosy empaths,' but remained otherwise motionless.

"You should tell her." Her voice was no longer accusing, but held a much more understanding tone beneath it. "I knew you two were close, but—"

"Why do you even care?" he snapped, interrupting her mid-sentence.

Unlike before, Raven showed no further signs of anger at his attitude towards her. She closed her eyes briefly, as if in deep thought, and when they opened they revealed an uncharacteristically soft, sympathetic expression that even held traces of nostalgia. It was then Robin finally noticed she had taken her hood down for their entire conversation, an unspoken symbol of her sincerity and honesty.

Leaning forward slightly, the lavender-haired girl gently held both hands to the punching bag, almost as if she was trying to partially trying to hide behind it. "Do you remember when we first formed the Titans?" She waited for Robin to nod absently before continuing. "For a brief period of time, it was just the two of us. You were all I had in the world, and yet I felt more at home then than I ever did in my fifteen years of life in Azarath. We were a family…and I'd like to think we still are."

"Of course we are," Robin agreed.

He remembered those days well, long before Beast Boy and Cyborg had joined, and Starfire had arrived from her home planet. It felt like another lifetime to him now. Originally believing her to be the result of one of his more frequently occurring arguments with Batman, he'd dismissed the half demon as a mere figment of his imagination. She'd first appeared to him in a dream, after all, coming to tell him of how he was destined to lead a group of teenage superheroes in the never-ending battle against evil, and he had wanted nothing more at the time than to be able to step away from his mentor's shadow. But it wasn't long until she showed up in person, and soon after, they moved to Jump City and formed the Teen Titans.

In a way, the two were like kindred spirits. Both had their secrets, shadows that darkened their pasts and haunted their dreams, though neither could have imagined to what extent the other had suffered. Yet, they were able to understand another like no one else could because of this. It was how Robin had known he could trust her after the incident with Doctor Light. How he knew that her reluctance to admit fear caused the trouble it did the night they watched  _Wicked Scary_  after battling Control Freak.

And how Raven knew whenever something was troubling him, empath or not.

Growing up an only child, Robin found himself looking to the girl as a surrogate older sister (an annoying, omnipotent, know-it-all sister, but a sister nonetheless), and she in turn saw him as the brother she never had. It was a bond they cherished dearly, though neither would ever admit so aloud.

"My point is," she continued, interrupting his musings, "there's only one other person in this world who could possibly know and care about you more than I do…" her eyes briefly closed in concentration, "…and she's currently in her room, crying her eyes out." Robin tried to appear outwardly unaffected at the news, though he clenched his fists tightly.

There was a pause, and Raven just barely had time to move before the boy delivered a harsh mid-air spin kick to the punching bag with such power that it tore from the chains securing it in place. It flew into the nearby wall, exploding on impact and sending a cloud of dust everywhere.

When the air cleared, she put down her telekinetic shield. Her eyes traveled from Robin to the pile of sand that had accumulated around them and back again. An eyebrow rose.

"I don't wanna hear it," Robin muttered, brushing past her.

As Raven watched him storm out the door, a faint smile appeared as she realized where he was heading. Hardly glancing back, she casually waved one hand, and the dust and scraps of leather glowed an iridescent black before rising into the air, reassembling themselves before reconnecting with the newly-fixed ceiling chain. Then she, too, headed out of the training room.

*** * ***

Starfire piled the last of her clothing into the oversized suitcase, pushing down on the fluffy cloth so that the case would be able to snap shut. A few seconds later, she raised a hand to wipe away the tears from her eyes before glancing around the room. Her walls, once decorated with bright, cheerful photographs, were bare. The abundance of stuffed animals was no longer in sight. Almost anything colorful had already been packed away in dull boxes and bags.

Everything that had made the room hers was gone, and never had she felt so out place.

With a heavy sigh, the Tameranian floated sadly over to her dresser to collect the last of her trinkets. It was a wonder she was even still able to fly, as her mind was clouded with sadness and regret. Her hands delicately traveled over each item, pausing as they came upon a small framed picture next to her vanity mirror. Everything else was forgotten as she picked it up, eyes glazing over with reminiscence at the sight.

It was a candid shot of her and Robin, taken the night of that horrid Kitten episode after they had been crowned the King and Queen of Junior Prom. The strange Earth ritual had required the two of them to share a dance underneath the spotlight in front of what was left of the high school crowd. Cyborg had apparently managed to catch a photo of them sometime during the dance without either of their knowledge. Robin's hand had been wrapped loosely but securely around her waist, hers gingerly placed on his shoulder, and their free hands clasped tightly together. They were both sharing a smile, as if lost to the world around them save for each other, and only Starfire had been able to see the smile in his eyes as well.

The boys had intended to use the shot for something called "blackmail," but upon viewing it, both Robin and Starfire had eagerly requested copies without so much as a light blush.

Placing a hand to her cheek, Starfire felt the warmth and realized that she was blushing now. The picture began to blur as fresh tears began to form, a single droplet splashing onto the protective glass case. She wiped it away, the tips of her fingers delicately trailing over the image.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Starfire? It's me." He head shot up as she recognized Robin's muffled voice. "Can I come it?"

"J-Just one moment, please!" She called back, furiously wiping away at her eyes before shoving the picture under the pile of clothes in the still-open suitcase next to her before locking it shut. A quick check in the mirror to be sure she showed no outward signs of having been crying, Starfire walked to the door and cracked it open, eyes glancing up to meet with the opaque mask she knew so well.

"Hey," Robin spoke softly, "I just wanted to…you know…apologize."

The Tameranian nodded silently and motioned for him to enter. As the door shut behind them, Robin took a seat on the edge of her bed. She chose to remain leaning back against the door, wringing her hands being her back and trying to look anywhere but at him.

"I believe you are not the only one who requires apologizing," she nearly whispered, "As team leader, you should have been made aware of the situation the moment I was informed."

"Star," his face fell, "I'm not just your leader; I'm your friend. This team is like a family to me, and I guess something I forget that you have a real family back home."

"But, Robin," she insisted, moving to sit down beside him, "you  _are_  my real family. And one family should never hold more importance in one's heart than the other."

There was a period of silence that followed as the alien's words hung in the air. Both knew that she was right—she usually was-but their brains needed time to absorb exactly what it meant. They darted their sight around the room awkwardly, neither able to think of a way to continue the conversation from there. It was possibly the first time since the formation of their friendship that Robin and Starfire were at a loss for words around each other.

"So it won't," Robin lifted his head suddenly, earning him a curious look. "We'll all make the trip to Tameran. Together."

Her eyes lit up, widening both in surprise and partial disbelief. "Do you mean it?"

"Have I ever said anything I don't mean?" He flashed the girl a cocky grin and joked, "You can't get rid of the Teen titans that easily. I'm afraid you're stuck with the four of us, whether you like it or not."

"Oh, but I do!" She exclaimed, even though she knew him well enough to know he hadn't been serious with his last statement. Her arms wrapped around him in a tight hug, but it wasn't one of her infamous enthusiastic, lung-crushing bear hugs. It was gentler, more serene. "Thank you, Robin. You have no idea how much it means to me to have you all there when I am to meet my betrothed."

"Hey, what are friends for?" was his casual reply. The sudden pain in his voice, however, caused it to quiver so subtly that Starfire scarcely even noticed.


	2. Chapter 2

Without a doubt, the T-ship was one of Cyborg's greatest creations to date. It spanned over five times the size of their previous mode of space transportation, glistening in the early morning light as it rose from the ground in preparation for takeoff. The sun shone upon it with favor, highlighting its silvery metallic surface and accenting the baby blue wired portions that made up the Titan's signature design.

A combination of his most advanced blueprint schematics and technological modifications made possible by some of Starfire's Tameranian technology allowed for the plasma power to speed up enough to generate a temporary wormhole. This would cut down the twenty six light-years it would normally take to reach the Vega system to just under six hours.

Inside mirrored the epitome of efficiency and comfort. The style was strikingly similar to the Tower's living room, right down to the extra large windows, couches, and big-screen television, though at a slightly small scale to allow for space. Aside from the main cabin, there were five smaller rooms to allow each Titan his or her privacy. Cyborg was the first—and, as it turned out, only—to utilize this luxury, however, disappearing behind one of the doors soon after takeoff to recharge.

Robin currently sat at the controls, unwavering and completely focused on his steering. He hadn't moved from the seat once, let alone acknowledged any of the rest of his teammates. Raven tried meditating in one corner, but it hadn't taken her long to realize that the tension in the air would have made it near impossible to concentrate. For these reasons, she found herself drawn to Beast Boy's pleas to watch a movie with her. It was a decision she hadn't entirely regretted, though the particular choice of film was:

" _I shall call him Squishy, and he shall be mine. And he shall be my Squishy. Come here, Squishy!_ "

A slender eyebrow rose at the line. "So that explains the name," she commented, referring to the beloved Titans pet (who had to be left behind, much to Starfire and Beast Boy's dismay). "I was wondering how you could possible come up with something so ridiculous."

"Hey!" Beast Boy protested, folding his arms defiantly. "I'll have you know there is nothing 'ridiculous' about Finding Nemo!" He held up the DVD case for emphasis.

" _Bad Squishy! Bad Squishy!_ " rang from the speakers as the female fish scolded a baby jellyfish for stinging her.

"…okay, so maybe it's a little ridiculous." He amended with a sheepish grin.

Raven rolled her eyes at the changeling, resisting the urge to return the smile (she wouldn't want to encourage him, after all), before briefly turning her sight to the adjacent wall to where they sat. Curled into a tight ball on one of the larger windows sat a very distant Starfire. The initial enthusiasm she'd held at having her friends accompany her home had long since dissipated, leaving the Tameranian to stare dejectedly out the window at nothing in particular. Like Robin, she'd hardly nudged once the entire trip.

It felt strange to see her friend in such a condition, normally having to consider the possibility of sedatives to calm the cheerful girl down. But, as she darted her sight between Starfire and Robin, Raven mentally reminded herself that there was little she could do. If the two wouldn't even speak to each other about it, there wasn't a chance in Azarath they'd do so at all.

"Hey, Star," Robin called out suddenly, interrupting Raven's train of thought. It was the first time since takeoff he'd said anything, "we're exiting the wormhole in less than five. I need you to navigate the rest of the way."

Starfire nodded wordlessly, even though the boy had not turned to face her and couldn't see the motion. Floating to the empty copilot seat, she began switching the controls to her consol so that she would be in full control of the engines. The motions were almost subconscious for her, having been familiar with space travel since she was very young, and secretly she was grateful for the lack of thinking involved. Her mind was too clouded with fear and uncertainty to be able to think straight at that point.

"What the—?"

Robin's cry of surprise drew everyone's attention, and Starfire's head snapped up just in time to see the ship return to normal speed. She had let her thoughts wander to the point where she'd nearly missed the exit point! But her mind never had the chance to acknowledge this fact, as the sight that greeted the Titans was more than enough to evoke a surprised gasp from each of them.

Cyborg came running into the room just them, still dragging one of his power cables he had yet to unplug from his system, eyes going wide. "Whoa…"

Before them was unmistakably the planet Tameran. Mind wandering or no, Starfire's skills had gotten them closer than expected, just outside the planet's gravitational pull. It was just as she had described to them so many times over the course of her stay on Earth, atmosphere glowing under its sun-star's light a red-streaked white marble.

It was also surrounded by a massive fleet easily numbering in the hundreds, if not thousands.

Landing procedures went exceptionally smooth. The area Starfire guided them to was very similar to an Earth helicopter landing pad, large and circular, though suspended by a thick, sturdy pole elevated several hundred feet in the air. It was connected to a magnificently architecture building, easily the finest for miles around, by a walkway with elegant arches. At the entrance stood a young man waiting expectantly, accompanied by no less than half a dozen guards behind him.

The Tameranian girl had just barely completed basic docking procedures when she noticed the unusual welcome party. A gasp of delight escaped her lips as she got a good look at the boy and, smiling brighter than the Titans had seen her do so in a while, she flew out of the ship to greet him.

The others exchanged bewildered looks before following.

" _Ryand'r_!" she exclaimed, rushing into his open arms. Laughing, the boy spun her in the air a few times before lapsing into a series of phrases in their native tongue. The rest of the Titans arrived at the scene just in time to have absolutely no clue what was going on.

The male Tameranian was taller than his female counterpart, though not by much. His hair and skin were also slightly darker, the former cut in a very messy style that fell just past his ears, parted on one side so that it partially hid his left eye from view. Aside from a metallic neck brace and wrist cuffs similar to Starfire's, his chest, well toned and with faintly-outlined muscles, was completely bare. A deep green cape made of soft material hung loosely from the string around his neck, matching his pants and black shoes.

"I'm…gonna go out on a limb here," Beast Boy spoke up, "But, judging by Star's reaction…that's not her fiancée."

Seconds later, Starfire led the mysterious stranger over…or, rather, dragged him over. Judging by his hesitant reaction, not to mention the light blush across his cheeks, the Titans figured he possessed a much more timid nature than Starfire. Then again, there were probably few on the planet who didn't. As she stood him in front of the Titans, he respectfully made eye contact with each during introductions.

"Fellow Titans, I wish to introduce you to my dear younger brother,  _Ryand'r_." Upon hearing his name,  _Ryand'r_  nodded his head in greeting.

"Brother!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Just how many siblings do you have, Star?"

"Just the two," she answered casually, obvious confused by the question, "Is that not normal?"

 _Ryand'r_  smiled at their interaction. Though he couldn't understand what was being said, he could sense the bonds of friendship between the girl and these foreigners. His eyes trailed over each of them, eventually meeting with those of the only other female in the group. He smiled warmly at the lavender-haired beauty and took a step forward.

Raven seemed almost frozen in place, though her expression remained unreadable. For some reason, she remained unwilling to break eye contact. The others looked on curiously at the wordless exchange between the two.  _Ryand'r_ extended a hand, which Raven readily accepted. But when he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the half-demon's lips, eyes went wide.

"You must be the one called Raven," he spoke to her in near-perfect English after pulling back. "My sister has spoken most highly of you."

Raven nodded mutely, rendered at a complete loss for words, as she quickly reached back to pull the blue hood over her head so as to prevent anyone from seeing the faint blush that rose to her cheeks. She tried to appear otherwise unaffected by the boy's actions.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! Time out!" Beast Boy exclaimed, stepping forward as he made a 'T' with his hands. It could have been his imagination, but  _Ryand'r_  could almost have sworn he saw the changeling send a heated glare in his direction. "How are you talking that we understand you?"

"My apologies, Beast Boy," The Tameranian male gave a friendly smile, trying to appease whatever it was he'd done to earn the look. "You see, our race is gifted with the unrivaled ability to absorb an entire species' language through the manner of physical contact."

There was a moment's pause. "You learn English by touch?"

"A useful skill, is it not?"

Cyborg cleared his throat to clear the air, stepping forward. "Name's Cyborg." He introduced himself. After shaking hands with the boy, he motioned towards the guards behind them. "So, do you normally treat visitors with such a warm welcome, or is this just a special occasion?"

A look of surprise washed over  _Ryand'r_ 's facial features at the question, and instead of answering, he immediately turned back to his sister. "You mean…you have not told them?"

Starfire shook her head wordlessly.

"I see." He grew very serious all of a sudden, and the guards parted to make way for him as he began to head towards the walkway, pausing briefly to address the bewildered Titans, "I think you all had best follow me."

*** * ***

Beast Boy's eyes darted around instinctively as  _Ryand'r_  led them all down a long, narrow corridor, taking in everything from the decorations on the wall, to the guards still following them. It was a habit he'd acquired from the animal DNA mixed in with his own. As they came to rest of the Tameranian male, he narrowed them considerably.

"Hey, Robin," he leaned slightly towards the Titans leader and whispered, "Something doesn't seem right here. Are you sure we can trust this guy?"

"Come on, Beast Boy," Robin whispered back, resisting the urge to roll his eyes beneath the mask, "He's Star's little brother, not an evil villain bent on world domination."

The changeling folded his arms and huffed back, "Because we all remember what a joy Blackfire was. No offense to Star, but her family tree isn't exactly the most noble around."

"…actually, I think you'll find our family to be the most  _noble_  of all." A rich also called out suddenly. Everyone turned simultaneously to a nearby open doorway to find none other than Blackfire casually leaning against the frame, as if waiting for them. Rather than insulted, she appeared almost pleased with the young Titan's snide comment towards her.

"Blackfire!"

"Sister!"

"…aren't you supposed to be in jail?"

Blackfire gave a mock pout. "I'm wounded, Raven. Did you really believe  _I_  could possibly have committed all those horrible things I was so wrongfully accused of?"

"The Centauris sure seemed to think so," Robin countered dryly.

"Ah, yes…the probes." With an almost thoughtful look of remorse, Blackfire gracefully sauntered over to the Boy Wonder. "They always were known for being some of the most rash, blunt officers of the system. But I thought you Earthlings believed in the whole innocent until proven guilty concept…" She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"She was pardoned on a lack of evidence,"  _Ryand'r_  explained, obviously not too happy with the fact.

Blackfire turned away from her menial attempts at flirting to stare at her brother in surprise. "And since when do  _you_ speak English?"

"What did you mean before about your family being so noble?" Raven asked suddenly. Noticing how she quickly changed the subject, Blackfire grinned as she saw the hint of pink still on the half-demon's cheeks and put two and two together.

Before she could come up with a witty remark, however, another thought occurred to her and she instead turned to Starfire. "You mean you haven't told them yet?"

Again, Starfire's only reply to the question was a silent 'no'.

Instead of the seriousness previously expressed by youngest sibling, Blackfire let out an unexpected cry of both surprise and delight. "Oh, this is priceless!"

"Will somebody  _please_  tell me what the big secret is!" Beast Boy exclaimed in frustration, arms waving wildly in the air for attention. He'd just seen two completely opposing reactions for the same answer to the same question, and his head was beginning to hurt from trying to figure everything out.

Blackfire smirked almost cruelly and purposely ignored his outburst. "Speaking of which, I do believe Mummy and Daddy dearest are waiting for you in the main room, little sister. Shall we?" With a mock bow and overly emphasized wave of the hand, she signaled for the group to continue towards their destination, tagging along conspicuously close to Robin. He desperately tried to ignore her.

"Hey, Rob," Cyborg nudged him with a grin and wink. "You know what they say about getting to meet the parents…" the statement was immediately followed by a small fit of laughter from him and Beast Boy.

Robin desperately tried to ignore them, too.

At the end stood a large doorway embellished with a gold frame, easily three or four times Cyborg's height. It looked extremely heavy, and indeed it took four guards to open both doors. As the Titans stepped inside, they were greeted with an endless sea of orange face, varying slightly in shades, and reddish hair, though none as brilliant as Starfire's. At the head of the room sat a lovely Tameranian woman dressed in simple, yet elegant clothing and a shimmering silver crown. To the right of her throne was its lesser twin, in which a handsome, clean-shaven mad sat. He too wore clothing that denoted his importance, though remained bare-chested like all the other men, and instead adorned a flowing cape of deep indigo.

The three siblings walked towards the royal couple, Starfire in the center with her brother and sister on either side, and knelt approximately ten feet from the base of the main throne.

"Your Highness," Starfire murmured respectively, while Blackfire and  _Ryand'r_  remained silent.

"Yo, I thought we were meeting her mom and dad," Beast Boy whispered to Robin in question from their place several feet away, not taking his eyes off the display in front of him.

The Queen motioned for Starfire to stand and stepped down as the other two teens moved to one side to allow her passage. She circled the girl once, carefully inspecting every inch of her as the room waiting with bated breath. Starfire took it all in stride, staring straight ahead, hardly blinking.

Seconds passed before the Queen returned to her spot directly in front of the girl…and smiled, welcoming her into a warm embrace.

"You remain as beautiful as ever," she practically whispered, though the room's acoustics allowed for all present to hear. Holding the girl at arm's length, pride clearly shone in her eyes. "Life on Earth has done wonders for you, my daughter."

"…DAUGHTER!" The Titans all exclaimed at the same time.

"But…"

"That means…"

Separating from her mother, Starfire turned to face the Titans with a sheepish look. "It is true. I am the crowned Princess of Tameran, and first in line for the throne."

Jaws dropped.

"Huh. Didn't see that one coming," Raven quipped.

The Queen placed a gentle hand on her youngest daughter's shoulder. "Will you not introduce your guests,  _Koriand'r_?"

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at one another and mouthed,  _Koriand'r?_

"Oh! Forgive me, Your Highness," Starfire gave an apologetic bow before motioning to her friends. "I humbly introduce the Teen Titans of Earth: Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg…and our leader, Robin."

The Queen gave a smile at the last name, turning to address the boy in question. "Robin…titled after the tiny Earth creature of flight, is it not?"

"Y-yes, it is." He gave a startled look of surprise. "How did you know that?"

"My daughter had told me much of Earth through her regular transmissions." Stepping forward, she observed Robin much as she had Starfire, except without having to encircle him. After a moment, she turned to her daughter with a motherly, yet at the same time mischievous, grin. "He  _is_  cute."

"Mother!" Starfire gasped, cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink.

Robin proceeded to grow red as a tomato as the all too familiar snickers of Beast Boy and Cyborg filled the air, this time joined in by  _Ryand'r_ , from where the young prince stood next to his eldest sibling. Blackfire held slightly more restraint over herself as a hand went to her mouth to muffle her giggling. Even Raven appeared amused by the comment

The Queen, herself, chuckled softly. "I only tease you, dear daughter." With one graceful motion, she turned around and retreated to her place at the high throne, though remaining at a stand. Her face took on a more formal expression as she addressed all those present in the room. "And now, it is my turn for introductions…."

A nearby servant began translating her every word into Tameranian for those who did not speak the foreign language.

"Princess  _Koriand'r_ , as High Ruler of Tameran, and standing before you as your proud mother, it is my duty to introduce your betrothed." She paused, giving the nervous girl a reassuring smile before continuing, "I present, by the witness of all those who stand before us…Prince  _Ta'ragn_  of our neighboring planet Galanga!"

An unseen speaker gave the order in Tameranian, and four guards were instantly at a previously unnoticed side entrance to open the door. All eyes turned simultaneously as a young man entered the room. He stared straight ahead without flinching, possessing a regal yet humble aura to him.

His physique appeared very similar to that of Earthlings and Tameranians, though the physical differences were still clearly present. His skin held a pale lavender hue, smooth and flawless save for the series of cobalt-blue slashes that marred his cheeks: three under his right eye, and two under his left. His hair was nearly trimmed with a slight wave to it, shimmering a silvery-white with pale blue highlights under the room's lighting.

Had be not been introduced as royalty, one could easily assume his status simply by his manner of clothing. Material similar to Earth's dark denim made up his trousers, which disappeared into black shin-high boots and contrasted perfectly with his pure white, long-sleeve dress shirt. A thin cape of royal purple hung off one shoulder, falling to just above his ankles. As he got closer, Starfire just barely caught a glimpse of deep forest-green eyes hidden behind a pair of what one could only presume to be Galangal sunglasses.

 _Ta'ragn_  went down on one knee, bowing his head in respect before the Queen. His eyes closed behind the dark shades, and he remained in that position until spoken to.

"Ah, Prince  _Ta'ragn_." The Queen smiled. "I beseech you…arise."

The prince seemed slightly confused for a moment by the language, but obeyed the command without further hesitation. Not once did he turn to look at the girl standing beside him. He spoke briefly in an alien language—the others couldn't be sure if it was Tameranian or something native to his planet—his voice a rich tenor, to which the Queen replied so softly that none could hear.

"Citizens of Tameran," she called out, with the translator relaying every word to the crowd, "Let us pray to  _X'hal_ for the future happiness and well-being of the pride and joy of Tameran. The celebrations begin tonight!" Raising her hands in the air for emphasis, the last statement was rewarded with a series of cheers and applause that rang throughout the room.

Eyes no longer focused on him,  _Ta'ragn_  seemed to visibly relax, though his expression remained unreadable. For the first time, he turned to look at the one announced just moments prior as his future bride….

Starfire's emerald orbs widened slightly as the boy sent a glare through his sunglasses only she could see due to their close proximity. Not just a simple look of annoyance, as if she was nothing more than a mere bother to him…but one of almost pure hatred.

As quick as their eyes met, the Galangal sharply turned away and stormed out the door, a great contrast from his graceful entrance moments before. Tears welled up in the Tameranian girl's eyes as she watched him leave, though she tried her best to hide the hurt she felt inside and smiled as the crowd enthusiastically cheered for her.

Robin knew her better than that, however, and could see the drops of liquid threatening to spill even from where he stood. There was little he could do about it for the moment, however, as he watched Starfire slowly be guided away to her chambers by her brother. Blackfire seemed a bit too happy about the situation and remained off to one side, smirking, but Robin could just barely hear  _Ryand'r_  murmur softly in Tameranian to his beloved sister, most likely words of comfort.

"Star!" he called out, taking a step towards them. A couple of guards blocked his path instantly, stern glares telling him without words that approaching the royal princess at that moment was out of the question, guest or not.

"I'm afraid my dear sister must prepare for the festivities and can not be bothered," Blackfire explained, walking over to them. Her smirk grew, "But I can show you around, if you like. We have the entire afternoon."

"Pass." Robin answered dryly, heading back towards the others.

"I will have guards escort you all to some private chambers, where you may rest from your long trip," The Queen offered, sending her eldest a stern glare. Blackfire feigned a look of innocence. "You are more than welcome to join in this evening's celebration, should you choose."

The Titans all bowed in gratitude. "Thank you, You Highness," Robin spoke for all of them.

But as the Queen turned away to deal with other matters, he stole one last glance at his female teammate's retreating form before the escort arrived. His shoulders drooped as she faded from his sight.


	3. Chapter 3

The rays of Vega shone brightly upon the planet Tameran, as if smiling upon the good fortune of its inhabitants. But not a single ray could penetrate the windowless walls of the room, casting everything into shadow. The only source of light was emitted from the several glowing buttons and switches that were meant to operate the large communication system, which was otherwise fuzzed over with a silent gray static.

With nearly unrivaled stealth, a petite figured slipped into the room, finding the darkness sadistically appropriate. It had been easy to slip past those imbeciles who considered themselves royal guards, particularly with the entire building in a frenzy over preparations for that night's festival. A few secure access codes and click of the keys later, and the large monitor came to life, glowing a pale green before fading into a distorted image. Though blurred, it was still easy to distinguish a humanoid on the other end, though neither Tameranian nor Human.

" _Report?_ "

The figure, now little more than a silhouette against the screen light, reclined back in a large chair and crossed a pair of legs over the consul. An aura of extreme comfort and confidence swept over the room. " _You'll be pleased to know_ ," came the reply, fluent in the same language as that of the character on-screen, " _That preparations for tonight's festival are already underway. No one suspects anything amiss._ "

" _And what reason would they have to? The translation messengers have been with each respective royal court for decades!_ " sarcastically roared from the speakers, with more than a hint of malicious pride behind it.

The seated figured rolled a pair of eyes and made motions that would imply the inspection of nails, physically emphasizing the suggestion of boredom. " _I hope there's a reason behind your insistence on contact other than some more gloating over your success in intercepting official documents. Not that it could have been much of a challenge for someone of your position…_ "

On screen, purple-tinged facial features narrowed into a stern glare, accenting traces of a few blue streaks on one side. " _May I remind you who it is you are on the verge of insulting?_ "

If there were any traces of inner remorse, they were lost in the figure's apathetic tone. " _I'll have you know that there's little else you can do at this point. The course of events have been set in place, and all you need to do now is sit back and wait for the fruits of our labor._ "

" _Yes, that is one issue that still puzzles me._ " The voice commented lightly. " _It's clear to see what I stand to gain from the Prince's foreign betrothal…but what could possibly come of this that would benefit you?_ "

A faint, ominous smile appeared as the figure stood up, legs disappearing beneath the main consul. One hand reached for the power switch. " _That is something you needn't concern yourself with. Let's just say that there's more than a person satisfaction behind my motives…_ "

And with that, the connection was cut off, plunging the room into total darkness.

*** * ***

Quiet.

Solitude.

Peaceful.

Three words she would never be able to use in reference to Titans Tower, back on Earth. Three words she had managed to achieve for the past few hours as she hovered a few feet above the ground in the center of her designated room, deep in meditation.

An unusually serene smile rested upon the half demon's lips. Raven was in such a state of tranquility, in fact, that when a gentle knock came to the door, she was surprised to find herself lacking in annoyance at the disturbance like usual.

"Enter," she called out, lowering herself until her feet could touch the ground, only to bow in respect as she saw  _Ryand'r_ slide into the room. "Good evening, Prince  _Ryand'r_. To what do I owe this visit?"

The Tameranian male smiled sheepishly. "If you do not mind, I was never fond of being addressed so formally by those I consider my peers."

Inwardly, Raven's respect for him grew at the announcement. Resisting the urge to smile, she gave a nod in understanding. "Very well, then. What can I do for you,  _Ryand'r_?"

"In truth, I wish to apologize for before…" he trailed off, and though lacking in any outward nervous habits that would have given him away to anyone else, Raven could still sense his slight awkwardness at the conversation. She knew at once what he was talking about.

A moment of silence passed between the two, in which Raven moved to sit on the edge of what could only be assumed to be a Tameranian bed. Until that point, she had failed to understand why Starfire originally slept upside-down before adjusting to a much more comfortable position. Now, observing the sleeping contraption closely, it all became clear. The "beds" were designed to face the wall, tilted slightly so that the feet were elevated. It had been explained to her by one of the English-speaking servants that this method of sleeping was preferred because it enhanced upper body muscle employment during periods of unconsciousness, not surprising given the warrior-like nature of the Tameranians.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, the girl looked up at her visitor. "You don't need to apologize. Truth be told, I was able to sense your intentions and understand the reason behind your…actions." She paused slightly, turning her head to the side in an attempt to fight the oncoming blush. "I participated of my own free will, so you needn't feel guilty."

There was a sudden shift in weight, and she turned back to find  _Ryand'r_  sitting next to her, so close their arms were practically touching. "I suspected as much," he commented lightly. Raven could have almost sworn she heard a hint of relief in his voice. "But I could not be entirely certain. You see, while my sister has told me much of your powers and battles on Earth, she has a tendency to…shall we say, over-exaggerate certain details."

Thinking of her fellow Titan's enthusiastic, emotional personality, Raven nodded in agreement. "I can imagine." Noticing the soft look on  _Ryand'r_ 's face, she added, "You and she are very close, aren't you?"

He nodded wordlessly.

"Is that why you came to talk to me about her?"

 _Ryand'r_  was taken aback by this, giving the girl an incredulous state before sheepishly grinning. "I suppose I should know better than to try and fool one who can read into the minds and hearts of others."

"It doesn't take empathy to tell when a guy is worried about his sister," Raven quipped, then lowered her voice to almost a whisper. "I'm worried about her too. We all are."

**o*0*o**

He hadn't originally intended to eavesdrop. If he had, there were any number of forms that could have given him a much clearer view of everything done and said. But Beast Boy prided himself on not using his powers for spying unless the situation truly called for it. He may be considered something of an annoyance to most of his teammates at times, but he certainly understood the value of privacy.

…usually.

Like now, for instance. His intentions were to roam the hallways in search of a bathroom, or whatever the Tameranian equivalent was, but no sooner did he leave his room when the familiar sound of Raven's voice reached his sensitive hearing. This was quickly followed by the not-as-familiar sound of  _Ryand'r_ , which got his attention at once. It hadn't taken him long to figure out which room they were in, as the Tameranian prince had left the door slightly ajar, and the changeling couldn't help but catch snippets of their conversation.

His initial hostility for the alien boy had simply spun out of an instinct to protect his friends. First impressions were important to him, and watching  _Ryand'r_  waltz right up to Raven and invade her space the way he had made Beast Boy's blood boil. It gave him the impression that the Tameranian prince would turn out to be just like his eldest sibling: a selfish jerk who thought only of himself, who took what he wanted and used others.

Never mind the fact that Raven had actually let him get away with kissing her. That had absolutely nothing to do with it whatsoever….

And yet, if what Beast Boy had "accidently" overheard was true, then it would seem this boy was exactly the opposite of what he'd been expecting. Rather than Blackfire, it was his other sister  _Ryand'r_  took after. The way he spoke, the way Raven, an excellent judge of character, treated him with a lack of hostility…it was all the proof one would need that this guy was indeed someone the Titans could trust. Befriend, even. That thought alone should have overjoyed the young changeling.

" _I participated of my own free will…_ "

He was crushed.

"You can come in now, Beast Boy."

The boy jumped slightly at the sound of his name, but quickly realized that Raven must have sensed him brooding in the hallway. He feigned a look of innocence, putting on one of his famous smiles before entering the room. "H-hey, Raven. Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

The half-demon raised an eyebrow, but otherwise remained stoic in expression. "Is there something you wanted that had you standing outside my door for the past five minutes?" She seemed entirely unconcerned that she and  _Ryand'r_  were sitting so close, despite her usual insistence on personal space.

"Actually…I was looking for you," Beast Boy announced, surprising everyone in the room by turning to  _Ryand'r_. "I wanted to say I'm sorry about earlier. You know, the attitude an all. Guess I'm still a little put off at the last Starfire sibling we met." If he hadn't already been feeling downtrodden inside, the boy would have laughed at the expression on Raven's face. She obviously hadn't expected him to say that.

Though slightly confused at the particular choice of wording,  _Ryand'r_  nodded. "That is understandable."

"So…" Beast Boy extended a hand, "What do ya say? Friends?"

Raven stared incredulously at the boy for a moment. A mixtures of emotions at his sudden actions welled up inside her, and her brows furrowed together in slight confusion. She had been certain that hadn't been the reason why Beast Boy was snooping outside her room. In fact, she'd sense nothing but a strong dislike for the Tameranian male up until that moment.

It briefly dawned on her that Beast Boy's actions merely be a sign of his growing maturity. For some reason, the thought brought a faint smile to her face as she looked up, glancing between the two boys.

 _Ryand'r_  stood up with a smile and shook hands. "Friends." As they separated, he continued, "Actually, I am glad you are here. The matter I had wished to discuss with Raven concerns the rest of your group as well. Tell me, where can we find them?"

"We can't," Beast Boy replied. "Cyborg went off with one of the royal mechanics to check some of your planet's technology, and who knows where Robin is?"

"I know." Simultaneously, they both turned to stare at Raven questioningly. The girl had her eyes closed in light concentration. "And I doubt either of you should interrupt him right now…"

*** * ***

The girl known to her friends as Starfire, but to her home planet as Princess  _Koriand'r_  of Tameran, stood in front of the mirror with a blank expression. The reflection staring back at her was one she barely recognized. Traditional festival clothing had replaced her battle uniform, which had been deemed inappropriate for such an occasion. In place of her knee-length boots were a pair of platform sandals, the straps winding several times around her ankles before disappearing into soft, deep purple leggings. A sheer, ankle-length skirt draped over them, held up by a single rope belt made from pure Tameranian silver. The top came just above her midriff, with long sleeves and a neckline she wasn't quite used to: off the shoulder and displaying a slight amount of cleavage.

As her mind continued to wander, Starfire nearly forgot about the other presence in the room until he was directly behind her. She turned to face him with a sad smile as he placed the ornament on her head, pushing her hair back gently behind her shoulders so that it alone framed her face.

" _Since you were young, I have come to expect great things of you, my little one._ " Galfore bent down on one knee so that he could meet the princess at eye level. " _It gives me great joy to see the kind, beautiful woman you have grown into, and I feel such pride as if you were one of my own._ "

In spite of the circumstances, Starfire couldn't help but smile at her  _knorfka_ , welcoming the unusually large man into a warm embrace. While, at a glance, he appeared to be little more than a frightening giant, she knew Galfore's true heart, the one beneath his enormous size.

" _I have missed you greatly, Galfore._ "

" _And I have missed you,_ " he replied, his expression saddening. " _I only wish the circumstances of your return had been different._ "

Starfire shook her head. " _You must not think that. I am overjoyed to be home and see everyone again. It has been far too long._ "

" _That is has,_ " Galfore agreed, rising to his full height.  _"But not so long that I can not tell when my little one is feeling so sad. Tell Galfore what it is that troubles you so._ "

Turning back to face her mirror image, the girl nervously fumbled with the delicate material of her skirt, smoothing over invisible wrinkles. " _I do not know what you are talking about._ "

With a stern but caring look on his face, Galfore held up one hand. " _Do not try to fool an old—_ "

A rustling outside the window interrupted him mid-sentence. They held perfectly still for a moment, thinking that perhaps it had been the wind, or even their imaginations. It came again, this time accompanied by the sound of a faint groan of protest, so soft that they almost didn't catch it. Both turned towards the source, and within seconds, a hand appeared over the balcony ledge.

" _An intruder!_ " the  _knorfka_  gasped. Within seconds, a blur of red, green, and black jumped into view. " _Assassin!_ " he cried out, drawing his sword upon noticing the creature's masked face.

" _No! Wait!_ " Starfire exclaimed, stepping in front of the larger Tameranian with her arms extended. "He is a friend," she added, in English no less, before turning to their unexpected visitor, helping him rise to a stand. "Robin, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," he stated simply, smiling as she led him inside. The slight flush in his cheeks gave away his exhaustion from scaling the outer wall, though he tried to appear unaffected by the physical task. "You seemed really upset before, and I wanted to make sure everything was okay. Everyone's worried."

The heat rose to her cheeks as she returned his smile and shook her head. "Your concern is most appreciated, Robin, but it is not necessary. As you can see, I am perfectly fine."

Robin glanced down at the outfit she was wearing, thinking to himself that it made her look even more like a princess than she already had. She always looked beautiful no matter what she wore, but he had grown so accustomed to her Titans uniform. The thought that he may never see her in it again saddened him. And from the look in Starfire's eyes, he could tell she was thinking the same thing. Barely offering the room so much as a glance, he placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder and looked her straight in the eye.

"Star, you don't have to pretend in front of me." His voice was quiet and low, filled with sincerity. "I know you better than that. You're not one to hide your emotions about anything from anyone, not matter what they are…so why start now?"

She stared back wordlessly for a moment, almost as if she would argue back. Her mouth opened, but no sound came out. Then, without warning, the Tameranian girl collapsed into his arms in a fit of tears, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head in his shoulder. Robin was caught slightly off-guard, and not knowing what else to do, awkwardly wrapped his arms around her waist and proceeded to ignore the slight difficulty in breathing

If there was one weakness in him that made the Boy Wonder seem more like a normal boy than anything else, it was his inability to properly handle a crying girl.

Meanwhile,  _Galfore_  had retreated into the background after seeing the "intruder" was merely one of the princess' friends from Earth, busying himself with the task of unpacking some of her things. Such a visitation was not normally allowed, but he'd seen the look in his little  _bumgorf_ 's eye when she spoke with the boy. Nothing could have brought the aging _knorfka_ to tear that away from her. Not when she was already going through so much.

It was when he opened one of the last remaining suitcases that he found it, buried beneath a pile of clothing. The square block of brown wood stuck out amidst the brightly colored cloth, immediately drawing his curiosity. He picked it up, eyes softening as he saw what it was, and turned back towards the couple.

"Shh…it's okay, Star," Robin murmured, though his uncertainty and awkwardness were clear to everyone but the girl in his arms.

"Oh, Robin…" Starfire managed as the tears began to subside, picking her head up to meet him in the eye. Her face was streaked with tear trails. "I do not wish to go against my mother and High Ruler…but I also do not wish to leave Earth and the Titans." Leaving one hand on his shoulder, the other was used to wipe at her eyes. Her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment at her actions. "I will miss you all far too greatly for words to express."

"But you are not, as of yet, separated," Galfore stepped up to the couple, speaking in English so Robin would be able to understand as well. In his hand, he held the tiny wooden frame. "And, if you remember correctly, tonight is the First Night's festival…"

With a knowing smile, he handed Starfire the picture. The girl smiled upon seeing what it was, holding it in both hands. She hadn't even realized she'd packed it.

Robin turned to the large Tameran. "First Night's festival? What's that?"

"The first night," Starfire answered, showing him the framed photograph of the two of them dancing, "is a celebration of the everlasting bonds of True Friendship."

*** * ***

A traditional Tameranian dance, the  _Blortha_  is performed by many and a favorite of all. Its simplicity and lack of formal rules make it easy for humanoids of any race to quickly catch on, and the Titans were no exception. The series of spins and intertwining moves between two people reminded them a lot of Hispanic dance styles on Earth such as the Salsa and Meringue, and in fact the High Ruler had verified to them that there were many planets with dances that held similar patters to it. Some things were simply universal.

On the way to the Grand Hall, Starfire had explained the symbolism behind the  _Blortha_. Every step represented a different aspect that went with the trials and bonds of friendship, which is why it is often referred to as the Friendship Dance. At least one pair of hands must remain clasped at all times, like the unbreakable bonds between two people. While there is never one designated song played for the entertaining ritual, the medley of various tempos ("Because life never moves at the same speed for any given length of time") always ended at a slow pace to signify a happy, peaceful ending. No one is to know precisely when this moment comes, and half the fun is seeing which position each individual couple will end up in when it does.

There is also an old Tameranian superstition behind it, nearly as old as the dance itself. According to belief, those who end up facing one another at the end are destined to live a long life of happiness and trust between them, and the closer their proximity, the closer their bond. If one person faces the other, but the other has their back turned, that other is destined to betray his or her friend. Both backs turned signifies a lifelong friendship, but filled with mutual deceit and lies. Of course, this is only superstition.

Still, few present hardly found it surprising when the dance abruptly ended, and Robin found himself staring straight into a pair of emerald orbs from so close a distance he could practically see his reflection in them. The couple had to smile at the awkward position the  _Blortha_  had left them in: one arm stretched directly above, as Robin had spun her around seconds before, with Robin's hand loosely at his side and Starfire's extended for balance. Together, they laughed at their situation, blissfully unaware of the extra attention received because of Starfire's royal status.

"Why, Robin," the princess giggled quietly, not wishing to disrupt the ritual before it ended. The last few bars were still being played by the band. "If I did not know better, I would assume you were almost having  _fun_."

He grinned, knowing she was mocking his workaholic nature and taking it in stride. "Now, now…you shouldn't go jumping to conclusions like that."

"Jumping where? And what is so funny?" She asked, stepping back as the Boy Wonder burst into a small fit of laughter.

"Nothing, Star." He almost felt bad for laughing at her, but it had been so long since he'd needed to correct her on her English, or she'd needed an explanation that he'd forgotten what it felt like. Even then, surrounded by all the glamour, and with Starfire dressed the way she was, to him she was still the same girl as the day they had met.

As his chuckles subsided, he was about to offer an apology when a noise sounding suspiciously like a slap rang throughout the entire room, echoing off the cathedral-like ceiling. All events ceased, discussion and music alike, as everyone simultaneously turned to one corner of the room. As Robin and Starfire followed everyone's gaze, the crowd seemed to part, revealing a furious Raven glaring at Beast Boy, who was holding his left cheek in pain. Above, several of the lights flickered threateningly, the ceiling crackling with black light.

If Tameran had been home to the cricket, one would have chirped in the silence that followed. Neither of the two so much as flinched, sharing mirrored looks of hatred, until Raven abruptly turned and stormed out of the room. The sound of her footsteps bad barely faded before Beast Boy did the same, only heading in the opposite direction.

Cyborg took a step forward. "Okay, y'all. Show's over. Nothing to see here." He waved his hands about, ushering the crowd into diverting their attention elsewhere.

Starfire and Robin shared a glance. They were about to head over to their hybrid friend, when a hand was placed on Starfire's shoulder from behind. She turned to see her brother sending her a comforting look.

"It is time, sister," he simply stated. "Mother is waiting for you out by the courtyard."

A wave of sadness washed over the girl, though she tried to hide it behind a smile. "Oh. Yes. Of course." She turned to Robin. "Forgive me, but it is part of the ceremony that I must partake in."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Robin insisted, trying to remain casual about it. He wanted to ask exactly  _what_  part of the ceremony it was, but figured that  _Ryand'r_  would fill him in on the details later. "I…should probably go check on the others. Make sure Raven hasn't blown up half the place. The usual."

She offered a genuine smile at his attempt at a light joke. "Of course. Farewell, Robin." With a polite bow, Starfire turned and exited the hall through one of the numerous side doors.

Robin allowed himself a noiseless sigh as he watched her leave before turning to address the matter at hand. With  _Ryand'r_  at his heels, he approached Cyborg with a raised eyebrow. "So…care to explain what the hell just happened?"

Muttering a few choice words under his breath, Beast Boy stormed down the hallway in a fit of frustration. He'd been so desperate to get away from  _her_  that he'd forgotten the Titans' rooms were all located in the same wing. By the time he'd reached the kitchen on the opposite side of the building (not exactly the worst detour to have made) and realized his error, he was practically fuming.

As if his latest tiff with Raven hadn't been enough to send him over the deep end already…

* * *

* * *

* * *

_"What is your problem?" Raven nearly shouted. "You're acting even more immature than usual, if possible."_

_Beast Boy had been trying to maintain his cool up until that point, but at her latest quip at his expense, he too nearly exploded with anger. "You wanna know what my problem is?" he snapped crudely, "I'll give you a hint: she wears a blue cape, never smiles, and holds more loyalty to her books than her friends!"_

_"What on Earth are you blabbering about now?" Raven snapped._

_"Listen here, Miss ROTH," Raven audibly gasped as he used her last name. It had been something she'd confided to him in secrecy some time before. "I'm tired of being treated like dirt. I may be the youngest, I may not exactly be the smartest, and sure, I may even be something of a clown at times, but the only reason I've put of with your insults and attitude for so long is because that's what FRIENDS do. Forgive each other. Friends," he repeated, "Do you remember that word? 'cause for the longest time, I actually considered you and I to be just that. Way back when H.I.V.E. first attacked, before we got caught up in all that Slade business…when Cy and I helped you battle a certain four-eyed creature inside your head, despite you telling us to leave and let you handle it by yourself…"_

_Raven was completely speechless, eyes widened in shock. Beast Boy paused to take a breath, and the two were vaguely aware of the crowd beginning to form around them. Even those who had never absorbed the English language could sense the rising tension in the air. The half-demon was frozen in place as he continued._

_"Well, that's all in the past. It took me until now, but I've finally realized that I don't know who you are anymore. I don't even know why I liked you in the first place." He folded his arms and muttered, "For all I know, you could've been using those emotion-power thingies of yours to mess with other people's heads, get them to think they actually li—"_

_And that's when the slap had come. Only Beast Boy had been close enough to see the tears rimming her eyes at his words, but he was too caught up in his anger to notice. Or even care._

* * *

* * *

* * *

He shook his head, banishing the images to the back of his mind. The last thing his rage needed right then was a bit of rationality telling him he was wrong to have said the things he did. Yet they kept sneaking back, replaying over and over again, and with every time he saw himself yelling at the girl, he grew a little guiltier.

It was the guilt slowly welling up inside that turned his head as he passed Raven's room, the door once more ajar enough for him to catch a glimpse of her inside. It was the unusual position she was sitting in that had him pause in his tracks.

No matter how 'upset' Raven had ever gotten, the changeling had never seen her let it get to her before. Not visibly, at least. And yet, the Raven before him was sitting on the edge of her bed, legs pulled to her chest as she lightly rocked back and forth. Her arms came around to hold them in place, hands clasped timidly at her robe and eyes staring at the floor absently.

His anger forgotten instantly, Beast Boy tentatively knocked on the doorframe. "Raven? You okay?"

Raven's head shot up at the sound of her name, and seeing Beast Boy standing just inside the room caused her eyes to go wide. She stood up abruptly, though her posture was nowhere near as confident as usual. Instead, she was hunched over slightly, as if trying to make herself appear as small as possible, and almost immediately directed her sight elsewhere.

"I-I'm sorry I slapped you," she murmured quietly. "And I'm sorry I made you angry enough that you had to shout at me the way you did."

Beast Boy's eyes widened. Not just because  _Raven_  was openly apologizing to  _him_ , when it should have been the other way around (not that he was ready to admit that yet), but because he had once before seen her act the way she was acting now. And, technically, it hadn't even been Raven. It had been…

" _Timid_?"


	4. Chapter 4

The barstool creaked under the metallic titan's enormous mass, though Cyborg paid it little heed. Nothing could have distracted him from the beautiful, breath-taking display before him. With a large grin, he wiped the imaginary drool from his lips as he accepted the tiny glass, unable to wrap more than two fingers around it. It was filled with a thick, brown liquid, steam drifting into the warm air due to its frigid temperature.

Cyborg grinned appreciatively at the bartender, who had returned to polishing off a stack of recently-washed glasses, before raising the tiny glass in a motion of cheers and downing it all in one gulp. His eyes went wide from the incredibly strong taste, audibly expressing his satisfaction as he felt it go down. "Oh, yeah…needed that one."

Several Tameranians around the room of various ages were enjoying a similar drink. Clearly, it was one of the more popular beverages of the planet, and from the moment Cyborg's curiosity had gotten the better of him ("I'll have whatever they're having," he had stated upon arrival), he found out why. The taste was so strong it could only be served in glasses that could be held with a simple pinch grip, one glass at a time, and the aftereffects were extremely pleasant. It simultaneously calmed the nerves while offering a momentary boost of energy.

"…and then there was the time 'B and I had tried to teach her how to play poker," Cyborg continued with his ramblings to the bartender, leaning forward so she could hear him better, "and she took the phrase 'hit me' a  _little_  too seriously. Nearly gave the both of us matching concussions. Put BB in the med ward for three days straight."

His momentary therapist was a young-looking girl, though nearly twice the Titan's age, and about as talkative as Raven. But she was also a very good listener, and seemed to have a knack for multi-tasking. He had met her on the way to the bar, being one of the few in the room who spoke and understood English.

Chuckling at the memory, he continued. "Rae told him he deserved it for trying to take advantage of her newbie status to win money, while Robin banned card playing for a month after seeing how upset the whole thing had made Star. I'm tellin' ya, there ain't a single wrong she could possible commit to ruffle bird-boy's feathers. Not even if she tried!"

The female Tameranian smiled lightly, serving another customer a tray of drinks while somehow still managing to pay attention to the conversation. A roll of the eyes quickly followed to cover up any signs of her amusement, and she surprised a small bout of laughter. While she did find the stories highly amusing, the last thing she needed to do was encourage the guy further, especially considering how many glasses she'd seen him inhale at that point. Standard part of the job.

"Now BB and Rae, on the other hand…whoa-hoa, man!" the metallic Titan slapped a hand to his forehead at the thought. "It's a miracle they lasted this long without snapping. The way their personalities clash, makes you wonder how they can stand one another at times. She takes things so seriously, while he takes 'em light and easy…she's a neat freak, his room's the epitome of messes…she likes things absolute quiet, and he can't go five minutes without making noise."

"Perhaps they merely…oh, what is that Earth phrase?" she thought briefly, "'Balance one another out'?"

Cyborg rolled his eyes and laughed. "That kind of balance, I could do without." When the girl gave him an odd look, he added, "Well who do you think gets caught in the middle of all this? Good ol' Cyborg, that's who! I doubt people realize just how much I go through every day playing Big Brother to this bunch of soap opera drama rejects. Just 'cause I ain't a part of it first-hand, I don't matter."

At this point, he almost seemed to be talking more to himself than to his associate. With one hand, he motioned towards his empty glass as an unspoken sign that he wanted another shot of the sweet nectar. The bartender, taking into consideration how his human eye was beginning to twitch, hesitated. A Tameranian sugar-high could be equated to the effects of Earth alcohol, though nowhere near as dangerous to one's health, and his particular drinks had been made from pure Tameranian chocolate sugar canes and vanilla extract.

"I…believe you may have had enough for one evening, Cyborg of Earth."

Cyborg's eyes narrowed briefly, and for the first time, he almost seemed annoyed at her. "Haven't you been listening to a word I've said? Two of my teammates are so blindly caught up in one another, it's almost sickening, while the other two wanna plain kill each other on sight right now…and I'm stuck dealing with the lot of 'em; I haven't had  _nearly_  enough!"

*** * ***

To the casual eye, there was nothing physically out of the norm. The cloak hanging around her shoulders was still a deep Prussian blue under the dim lighting, though she clung to it tighter than usual, just as the leotard underneath remained black. Her hair and eyes were exactly the same shade and length; her skin, as ivory as usual. But Beast Boy was more than a casual observer, and his acute senses picked up the subtle differences, from the change in posture to the look of helplessness.

What felt like an eternity passed between the two, and the girl continued to grow uneasy, feeling self-conscious under his unblinking stare. Their eyes had locked from the very start, and he had yet to say or do anything other than gape. Yet, a small part of her felt a rush of warmth at seeing him again, as it had been so long since he and Cyborg had fallen into Nevermore. Had it not been for the nature of her existence overwhelming all else, she might have even smiled.

"I-I represent many things," the emotion softly spoke up, eyes turning to the floor, "hesitation…fear…self-consciousness…regret…sorrow…"

The sound of her voice, small as it was, managed to snap Beast Boy out of his stupid. He stood his head a few times to clear it, blinking in disbelief. "But if you're here…where's Raven?"

"I am Raven."

"That's not what I meant!" he moaned, waving his hands in frustration, but stopped when he noticed the teary-eyed emotion recoil from him in fear. "Sorry. I didn't mean to shout. What I meant was, why are you  _here_."

The emotion's eyes widened slightly, and she began pacing back and forth in front of him. One hand came from underneath the cloak to wipe at her eyes. "I…don't know. I remember I was curled up in my maze, where it was safe, when the voices started." At this point, both her hands had fallen to her sides, before she began wringing them nervously.

"Voices?" he repeated.

She nodded, and the pacing came to a halt as she turned to face him. "They were so loud…angry…I couldn't block them out." Her hands went to her ears, as if trying to block out said voices. "They were everywhere. Getting louder and louder. I couldn't make out what was being said, but I knew it wasn't good. And before I could find out what was happening…"

Her voice broke suddenly, and she felt a pair of strong hands gently take hers, holding tightly in comfort. In the proceeding silence, she realized she had begun to hyperventilate, her breath coming in quick, labored gasps. Her hands were shaking almost violently beneath their green-tinted captors.

She looked up to meet with Beast Boy's eyes, brimming with a mixture of sadness and guilt. Despite possessing Raven's face and body, the creature before him was nothing more than a little lost girl, and it pained him to see her this way. Even if it was in her nature to do so.

"I didn't mean to," the emotion whispered, "This has never happened before. Rage had once tried to gain control, but the rest of us would never—"

"Shh, it's okay. This isn't your fault." Beast Boy assured her, giving her hands a comforting squeeze. He still wasn't entirely certain of what was happening, but he knew allowing the poor girl to worry herself into a state unconsciousness wouldn't help things. "Why don't you tell me what happened?" He led her over to the edge of the bed.

She nodded, taking a few deep breaths as she sat down before beginning. "You would have to ask Wisdom for a more precise explanation, but I will try. We are not technically physical beings, but mere representations of various qualities than encompass Big Sister's greater existence."

Beast Boy's head spun from the choice of wording, mentally wondering if Timid was channeling Wisdom after all. Still, he nodded for her to continue.

"Because of our unnatural nature," she spoke in reference to herself and the other emotions, "Big Sister has the ability to feel stronger and more passionately than any other…that is, if she would be willing to let her shield down and allow herself to do so. But instead of subtly allowing our presence to hold influence over her, we remain bottled up, though a mental connection remains. She channels her emotions through us so that she doesn't have to experience them herself, and risk losing control."

"So, basically," Beast Boy quipped, "she's an apathetic empath."

The dry tone of his voice did not go unnoticed by the emotion, and she was quick to correct him. "She understands emotions…just not her own." There was a pause before she continued. Her voice seemed to grow stronger with each passing word, if only a little. "When one feeling grows stronger than the others, the bonds between it and Big Sister grow stronger. Not only that, but she has grown so accustomed to suppressing these feelings on a regular basis that she is unable to know how to handle them, should they grow strong enough within her."

"You overpower her and take control," he stated, allowing everything to slowly sink in.

Timid nodded sadly, and suddenly reverted back to her old self, voice so tiny Beast Boy could barely hear it. "I believe I am the result of what happens when that very bond grows too strong."

He thought back to how Raven's fury had released itself, presumably in this 'Rage' character mentioned earlier, and nearly accomplished the very same thing. At first, he'd figured the demon figure to be some symbolic representation of how she viewed her father, but after its defeat, the emotion had revealed itself as a four-eyed Raven cloaked in red. The same Raven that had momentarily possessed her during their battle with Dr. Light, when she'd demonstrated an intense hatred for everyone and everything around her.

But Rage was an extremely powerful force, one that required the combined efforts of all Raven's other emotions to overcome. On the other hand, Timid (he assumed) was one of—if not  _the_ —weakest of the bunch. And she had clearly shown all the signs of  _not_  wanting to be released. It must have taken an incredibly strong feeling to create such a bond to have the unwilling emotion gain control of this degree.

Inwardly, his guilt grew, knowing that somehow this was his doing.

"Why?"

Beast Boy blinked at the sudden question. If possible, the emotion's voice had gotten even smaller. "Why what?"

"Why would you say those things you said to her? To us?" She risked a glance at him. "Do you hate me?"

"Of course not!" he exclaimed, before his shoulders slumped and he rubbed the back of his neck in an awkward embarrassment. "I don't hate you, Rae. I guess I just got carried away. I was in a bad mood, let my anger get the better of me, and said things I didn't mean."

"But you did mean them," Timid spoke up, in such a tone as to make Beast Boy question the validity of her namesake. "Every word, even if you don't realize it. Because they were spoke in a fit of rage, and therefore merely unblocked by politeness and selflessness. You would never have said what you did if it hadn't crossed your mind at least once."

The initial impact of her words was lost as he stared at her. "…are you sure you're Timid?"

Her expression quickly changed, to one exhibiting more horror than before, and she hugged her legs tightly to her chest. "I-I'm sorry. It was not my place to say such things." She pulled the hood over her head. "On the outside, I can sense the others so clearly. Their voices ring in my head, each telling me to do something different. So…so loud…"

Afraid she would start crying again, Beast Boy gingerly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She is crying," the emotion whispered, not once lifting her eyes from the shadow of her cloak.

"Who?" He blinked. It was almost like she'd read his mind. "Who's crying?"

"I can hear her, louder than the din," she continued, as if no longer aware of Beast Boy's presence. "Yet deathly silent."

The girl was speaking in riddles, he concluded, and wondered which side was influencing her then. But his thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt when an eerily silver glow enveloped her suddenly, like a thin layer of light. Timid seemed completely unaware of it, though Beast Boy jumped back in surprise.

Before his emerald eyes, the light dimmed into a soft blue a few shades darker than the cloak. It then faded as quickly as it had appeared. The girl remained completely motionless, and Beast Boy wondered if she was still breathing.

"Raven?" he called nervously, taking a step forward.

"Go away." She murmured weakly from beneath her hood.

"But—"

" _Go! Now!_ " the half-demon screeched at him. The lights of the room flickered violently, and the few breakable items in the room shattered, sprinkling the carper with jagged pieces. Fearing he would soon meet a similar fate if he remained, Beast Boy was quick to slip out of the room before his yelp of fear had barely passed his lips.

It wasn't until the door shut that Raven finally lifted her head, staring forlornly after him. The lights settled back into their faint glow, reflecting off the twin tear trails that streaked across both her cheeks.

*** * ***

By nature, Tameranians were not overly religious. There were no churches, spiritual groups, or even a holy man or woman. To the warrior race, such things were not necessary. Allegiance was pledged to the royal family alone. However, as with all races, it was inevitable for them to create some sort of deity to worship, whether it be comfort for soldiers going into battle or a sense of comfort who finds life otherwise too overwhelming.

For Tameran, that deity was called  _X'hal_.

Even the elders could not recall when the ritual had first come into practice. It was more of a superstition than religious experience, and one only those of the highest class partook in. A successful royal marriage, the legend goes, could never exist—let alone thrive—without the continuous support of family and friends, something only honorable prayer to the deity could achieve.

It had taken place out in the royal garden square for generations, and as Starfire wandered around the center, she could easily see why. Tall hedges sprung from the ground in all directions, like sturdy walls, and the night sky made for a breathtaking ceiling. Since before she could remember, this place had offered a sense of peace and escape from the outside word to any who sought it. The flora that grew in the general vicinity were a variety of soft colors and shapes she had only ever seen elsewhere during her travels of space, shimmering in the ethereal light of the stars.

Delicately, the Tameranian princess ran her fingers over one of her favorite flower's petals, which was tinted a silvery-lavender, and marveled at the feel of it. A sad smile appeared on her face; such flowers did not exist on Earth, and she had missed them dearly.

A faint rustling to her left caught Starfire's attention, and she offered a glance to see  _Ta'ragn_  staring intently at her. The glare he had previously sent her was still present, though it was mixed with a touch of confusion at something unknown to her. She could almost feel his eyes boring through her from behind the dark shades. Turning to face him, she attempted a polite smile.

" _Does your planet possess lovely flowers such as these?_ "

The prince merely scoffed at her, blatantly ignoring the innocent question. Instead, he brushed passed her and towards the center of the meditation circle, assuming a kneeling position. His eyes closed (she assumed), and his head tilted downward as he lost himself in either meditation or prayer.

Starfire could feel the tears welling up inside, turning her sight back to her beloved plants. The thought that someone she was expected to devote her life to could treat her with such cruelty devastated her. Had she done something to offend him? It certainly hadn't been she who requested their arranged marriage…but perhaps he blamed her anyway? Twin trails of hot liquid streamed down her cheeks at the injustice of it all. She desperately wished for the comfort of her friends, and found only further sadness at the thought of never being able to see them again.

Her eyes fell upon a gold-rimmed leaf, so finely outlined it was near invisible to the unaided eye. It was only under the glow of starlight she was even made aware of its presence, for otherwise the leaf might have blended in perfectly with the rest of the bushes, which extended well above her head like walls of a room. The sight reminded her of a poem Raven had once recited to her, and she found herself repeating the words softly, half amazed she was able to recall them after all that time:

_Nature's finest green is gold,_   
_Her hardest hue to hold,_   
_Her early leaf's a flower,_   
_But only so an hour,_   
_Then leaf subsides to leaf;_   
_So Eden sank to grief,_   
_So dawn goes down to day…_   
_Nothing gold can stay._

_"I do not believe that is part of the traditional prayer."_

She jumped in surprise, from both the fact that  _Ta'ragn_  had willingly spoken to her and the language he had done so in. Her back lightly brushed against the hedge wall as she abruptly turned to face him. He remained in the same kneeling position as before, though his head was now raised and his hands rested casually on his lap. Because of their distance, she still could not see his eyes, but knew they were fixated on her. A single eyebrow was raised in curiosity over the rim.

Cautiously, she took a step forward. "You speak the English also?"

"Better than yourself, it would seem," he stated, and though the statement seemed relatively harsh, his tone of voice did not. On the contrary, the rich bass that boomed from his vocal chords was almost…soothing. "My people are blessed with the gift of language, much like yours, though ours stems from a weak telepathic power that allows us to learn any tongue one might possibly hold knowledge of. It is a great asset on the battlefield, allowing us to decipher spoken codes among the enemy with great ease."

"It would seem our people have more in common than I thought, perhaps," she retorted lighter, her smile growing more genuine as she knelt before him.

 _Ta'ragn_  appeared irritated by her friendly actions, and shifted back slightly. "Why do you continue to speak in this tongue? Clearly, it is not your first language."

She opened her mouth, but quickly realized she had no answer for him. Why  _did_  she insist on conversing in the Earthling language…and such a complex one, at that? Even during her stay with the Titans, Starfire would often slip back into Tameranian out of habit. Often when she was feeling homesick or nostalgic for her culture…

…the same feeling she was holding for her second home of Earth, her mind realized. English was one of the few things she still had left of her life on Earth, and she wanted to hold to it dearly, less she start to forget.

When a brief time passed in silence,  _Ta'ragn_  abruptly stood up and began aimlessly pacing around the square. " _This is ridiculous!_ " he shouted to no one in particular, reverting back to his native language. " _Time-honored tradition or not, I degrade myself by praising a foreign deity…and a Tameranian one at that!_ "

A frown appeared on her face. Whether or not he had been aware of the fact, Starfire had absorbed the Galangal language as a small child, and therefore was able to understand every word he uttered. " _It would not do you well to insult this particular 'foreign deity',_ " she stated, clearly more fluent in his language. " _And I ask you not to do so on Tameranian royal grounds._ "

The prince seemed surprised for a passing moment at her ability to speak his tongue so well, but regained his composure. " _I hate to break it to you, Princess Koriand'r of Tameran…but no amount of prayer in all of Vega could possibly bless this marriage._ "

" _Why do you insist upon acting in this manner?_ " she stood up slowly, taking a step forward so that little more than a meter of space separated them. " _I have done nothing to offend you, Prince Ta'ragn of Galanga. It would behoove you to reconsider your rash words before speaking them aloud in the future._ "

His lavender skin turned maroon with fury. " _Why, you spoiled, sheltered brat of a child…how dare you speak to me in such a manner!_ "

Muscles tensed, his hands formed into fists and he threw a punch at her. She caught it inches from her face, hardly blinking as she pushed it aside with great ease in time to block a second blow in the same manner. The prince winced at her tremendous grip, though his anger made him blind to the fact that she could have easily crushed his hands and chose not to do so.

" _I am neither spoiled, nor sheltered. Nor am I a child,_ " she spoke calmly, her eyes glowing a soft emerald, and waited until it seemed the prince had calmed down slightly before releasing her grip.

" _How did you do that?_ " he demanded to know, rubbing at his sore wrists. " _The greatest Tameranian warriors do not possess such strength, and certainly not in comparison to a Galangal._ "

The glow faded until her eyes were once more their usual shade. " _I am not a normal Tameranian. When we were but children, my sister and I were kidnapped and forced under excruciating experiments by the Psions._ " She heard him gasp almost inaudibly at that, but continued on. " _Before our rescuing, we had been given the ability to absorb power from the starlight. It is by this power I was granted tremendous strength, even by our standards, among other things._ "

For the first time,  _Ta'ragn_  gave her a look filled with neither hatred nor disgust. " _If what you say is true, then why do you subject yourself to the trials and hardships of an arranged marriage? Surely, you could use such gifts for a greater cause._ "

"I did, during my stay on Earth," she answered sadly, momentarily switching to English. "But my loyalties lie first with Tameran and the High Ruler. I am obliged to do what I must for them both, no matter what it is that they require of me."

To her great surprise, the prince began laughing. Not entirely mockingly, but more of a laughter she would hear on Earth after misquoting a colloquial phrase. " _Silly girl. Did it never occur to you that political marriages are only conducted when it best suits both parties?_ " His laughing ceased abruptly, " _Wait…you were under the impression our betrothal was political in nature?_ "

She nodded, continuing in Galangal. " _That is what I was told by the royal advisors. It is why I traveled home from the system of Sol._ "

 _Ta'ragn_ frowned again, though this time it was clearly not directed at her. " _Even during the brief period of my stay thus far, it is clear that your economy is, if anything, flourishing. And if you had been away for a time…you are not preparing your ascent to the throne?_ "

" _Oh, X'hal, no!_ " she exclaimed. " _I am still years away before even considering that. Mother has only assumed the throne for a brief time longer than my elder sister has been alive._ "

" _Wait…you have an elder sister?_ "

Understanding his implications, she quickly explained. " _Yes, Komiand'r is my senior by a few years. However, she was stripped of her inheritance because...well…_ " she hesitated, as if it were a tender subject, and moved to sit on a small bench near the far hedge wall. " _Her appearance is not that of a normal Tameranian. We are a race of fiery hair and eyes the color of nature's green. The drastic contrast in hers brought about an outrage to the kingdom. Many accused mother of having a secret affair with one of the Green Lanterns that visited the planet around the estimated time of her conception._ "

" _And it is because of this that she was denied her rightful place?_ " the prince questioned, and though he willing sat beside her, Starfire did not miss the sudden hostility behind his words.

" _Even if all this had been looked over, there was one other thing…_ " she continued, " _At birth Komiand'r was deemed handicapped in aerial flight, one of a Tameranian's most prized traits. Some continued to blame the possibility of an illegitimate birth, though all were forced to agree that one who could not fly was deemed by X'hal himself unfit to rule._ "

" _But…I have seen her float with my own eyes,_ "  _Ta'ragn_ stated, calmer than before.

" _A side-effect of the Psion's experiments,_ " was the answer. " _Though her rank had already been stripped, and while she remained Princess of Tameran, the only way to allow her path to rule would be if I denounced the throne by my own words. But she was almost relieved that such a responsibility would never fall on her shoulders, and instead took to traveling the stars in search of adventure and amusement._ "

Folding his arms, the prince blew a strand of hair from his eyes. " _This is indeed puzzling, if not unnerving. I had been informed that I was to wed for the safety of Galanga, for a young princess was preparing to assume the throne of Tameran that could pose a great threat to our people. That such an arrangement would be the only way to ensure my people's safety for the future._ " Staring straight ahead, he muttered, more to himself than her, " _It seemed all too fitting a fate, given they detested my inheritance in the first place._ "

" _What do you mean?_ " the Tameranian questioned lightly, turning her body to better face him.

The Galangal prince leaned back against the brush, risking a glance at her out of the corner of his eye. There was something about this girl he couldn't explain. Something that made her so easy to talk to, and were it not for the topic of discussion at hand, he may have even found himself smiling. After witnessing her strength first-hand (literally, as his wrists still ached from the grip she had previously held on them), he had very little doubt in his mind that such a creature could physically pose the very threat to his people he had been warned against. Yet her kind nature and gentle personality was making him wonder if his advisors had all along been describing his sister instead by mistake.

Even so, he still hesitated before answering, " _Let us just say that I, too, have suffered great discrimination growing up due to a horrid birth defect._ "

" _Surely you do not mean the scars on your cheeks?_ " she asked.

" _I most certainly do not!_ " he exclaimed, sitting up in his seat and turning to her, the expression of his face horrified at the mere thought, " _They are marks of honor, representing battles won and accomplishments achieved as a true Galangal warrior._ "

She smiled apologetically. " _Forgive my assumption. You must have done much for your people to earn so many._ "

" _Almost as many as my father had at my age,_ " the prince murmured, absently running his fingers across the deep markings.

" _Then perhaps it is your eyes that you find so shameful,_ " she stated, and received a genuine look of surprise. " _You cover them with dark shades, much as a dear friend of mine does with his mask. He does so to conceal his eyes from the rest of the world, if for a different reason, so I can only assume you wish to do the same._ "

 _Ta'ragn_  said nothing for a while, staring at the ground. " _Your intuition is impressive, princess. You will make a fine ruler for your people one day._ "

" _I thank you for the compliment, and please call me Koriand'r. Or Starfire, if you like. It is the name my friends of Earth had given me,_ " Starfire told him, blushing lightly at his compliment.

" _Then please call me Ta._ " He insisted.

" _Very well, then…Ta,_ " She hesitated before softly asking, " _May I see them?_ " There was little doubt as to what 'they' were.

A hand instinctively rose to his glasses, and though he initially had every intention of telling her no, his mouth couldn't seem to find the words to do so. Before he could stop himself,  _Ta'ragn_  was allowing the girl to gently remove them from his eyes, something he hadn't done in front of anyone since he was a child. He kept his eyes closed all the while, but Starfire was patient, knowing such a thing was a great deal for him.

A moment passed, and his eyelids lifted to reveal a pair of beautiful sapphires, bluer than the bluest oceans of Earth. They drew her in, reminding her so much of a certain Boy Wonder. With a start, she realized that both their eyes were the exact same shade. This surprised her immensely, as she could have sworn they'd been green before, but realized that the nature of his shades must have altered the appearance of color somehow. Or perhaps it had been a trick of the light.

" _They are beautiful,_ " she insisted, offering an encouraging smile.

 _Ta'ragn_  shifted nervously in his seat, and though he found immense pleasure in her reaction, could not shake the exposed feeling that came with it. " _They are a mistake. True Galangals are born with eyes the color of blood, for it is a sign of healthy sight. Only those who deal with trickery and deceit, who bed with evil, are suppose to possess such an oddity._ "

" _And this is why you are denied your inheritance?_ " she asked sadly.

" _I have not been denied,_ "  _Ta'ragn_  shook his head. " _I am an only child, and have proven myself in battle more worthy than most. Still, there are many who detest my presence in the royal family, let alone the fact that I was to one day become King._ "

" _Was?_ " she questioned.

He nodded. " _It is by law that a Galangal prince must not marry outside his race, or he will forfeit the crown. Needless to say,_ " he continued, not bothering to hide his disgust, " _The majority of my so-called 'loyal' subjects saw it as a perfect opportunity to save themselves while simultaneously ridding Galangal of a fate of rule under a demon child._ "

Starfire placed both hands to her mouth in shock, but then lowered them with a look of sympathy. " _That is why you were so furious about the betrothal before._ "

" _I should not have taken my hostility out on you, Kori,_ " he stated apologetically. She smiled at the nickname. " _But I hope you can see the position I am faced with. Even more so now that it would seem something is not right, that we have not been told the entire truth, if any at all._ "

" _Perhaps I should speak with my mother,_ " Starfire insisted, standing up. " _Thought it is difficult to think that she would do anything to cause me pain, perhaps she can at least provide some clue as to what is happening._ "

" _And I will contact my advisors at once,_ "  _Ta'ragn_  followed suit. " _…though I do admit there is one good thing thus far that has come of all this._ "

" _Oh?"_ she asked, tilting her head to the side in curiosity. " _What?_ "

Giving her a warm smile,  _Ta'ragn_ took her hand in his and placed a gentle kiss on it. " _That we were able to meet._ "

She stared back at him with an unreadable expression, clearly brought on by his actions, though he barely noticed. Bowing out of courtesy, she quietly excused herself and disappeared through the hedge opening. Her heart raced as she calmly weaved her way through the garden paths towards the castle.

The Galangal prince stared after her until long after she'd left his line of vision, feeling a similar pounding in his chest, if for a slightly different reason. Only one thought continuously ran through his mind at that moment, flooding his mind with an overwhelming sense of bewilderment:

How he could possible spend less than hour with the girl, and in that brief period of time, come to respect her even more than he had earlier convinced himself to hate her.


	5. Chapter 5

For the first time in a long while, he had forgone the usual royal escort in favor of a casual stroll back to his quarters, hoping the peace would allow him to meditate over everything that had happened. Yet the Galangal prince could not help but marvel at the star-filled sea of indigo above him, and his mind lost all trace of thought. His own planet's atmosphere was too thick to see the stars from ground level.

Absently, he fingered the circular rims of his shades, twirling them around in one hand, as if debating over whether or not to put them back on. It had never bothered him before, the thought of not being able to see the stars. They were only stars, after all. The suns of other solar systems. But now, staring at the thousands of tiny lights above him—simple yet beautiful—he was beginning to wonder what other miracles of nature he had missed out on in life, or taken for granted.

 _Ta'ragn_  chuckled softly to himself at the thought. In such a brief period of time, look at what the Tameranian princess had done to him. She had him contemplating the luminosity of the stars while taking a leisure walk. And without his glasses on! He hadn't gone out in public without them since his father's top scientists had first handed him the prototype.

They were a custom model, built especially for his "condition." From the moment he first opened his eyes as a baby, the sound of his mother's frightened cry had been more than enough to motivate his father, who had pleaded with the top scientists to do something. Years were spent on research before they finally created a temporary solution. The lenses were dark to hide his eyes from the casual on-looker, though he could see with them easily enough, and an enhancement of yellow light filtered through so that his eyes would take on a greenish appearance to anyone who got too close. Not exactly what his race considered normal, but better than the horrid shade of ice-cold blue he had been cursed with at birth.

 _She doesn't think them a curse,_  a voice in the back of his mind whispered.  _She thinks they're beautiful._

His thoughts almost instantly turned to those of the Tameranian. A frown appeared on his face at the idea of someone like her having to go through so much, in her past as well as the continual burdens weighed upon her as Vegan royalty. She was younger than he by at least two years, and yet he couldn't imagine living her life and still coming out with a smile on her face. A smile as bright as the very stars he was staring at.

For that alone, he held an unrivaled level of respect and admiration for her. But, he thought to himself (the shades were raised to eye level, and he stared at them as if for the first time), she was also as kind and wise as she was beautiful.

It was with a sad smile, however, that  _Ta'ragn_  reminded himself that not everyone was as forgiving as she; the shades went back on his nose just as his quarters came within his line of sight.

By the time he reached the entrance, the unreadable, emotionless mask had returned. It was one many of his enemies had come to know and fear him by. Even several of his own soldiers had been known to back down, quivering, when met with his fierce gaze. Years of perfecting the look had it so natural to him that he was easily able to suppress the urge to laugh at several of his subordinates' expressions upon seeing him. He simply marched through the front door without so much as a word of greeting.

" _M-my prince,_ " his second-in-command was the first to speak. " _We were led to believe you were not due back for at least another two sunsets._ "

" _A new and highly unexpected element has come into play,_ " was the only answer given, before continuing towards the main hall. It was a large room, empty save for a table in the center of the room and a few scattered chairs. The lights were dim.  _Ta'ragn_  only ever used it when he had something important to address to his men.

 _Ka'garos_ , his second-in-command, knew this well. He was young for an officer of his degree, hardly older than the prince, though his wit and intelligence more than made up for what he lacked in years. The three scars trailing across his right cheek were proof enough of his skill. But, more importantly, he was fiercely loyal to Galanga and all its people.

 _And a good friend_ , the prince thought to himself.

Last to enter,  _Ta'ragn_  was immediately met with several questioning looks from his soldiers, their voices echoing off the cathedral-like ceiling. Several held traces of concern, while others sounded more than slightly annoyed at the unexpected meeting. Once more, he had to resist the urge to laugh as he noticed one of the lesser-ranked had skin that glistened more than usual, along with a few traces of soap bubbles hidden amidst his silver locks.

" _As all of you are aware of, I have just returned from my most recent rendezvous with the Tameranian princess, whom is to become my betrothed,_ " he began, squinting behind his shades as he tried to make out the dozen or so figures facing him expectantly. " _She and I spoke for a long while. About many things…_ "

Here, his voice trailed for a moment. Those close enough to see noticed his eyes (seemingly green in appearance) gloss over for a moment in remembrance. Soft murmurs between the soldiers broke out, bringing the prince out of his stupor. He placed both hands on the table and leaned forward.

" _I am troubled, my friends. Something is amiss with this supposed alliance with the Tameranians._ "

" _Was she hostile?_ " someone called out from his left.

" _No, no. She is a very sweet child,_ "  _Ta'ragn_  insisted, lightly shaking his head, " _which is why this troubles me so. You see, she had absolutely no prior knowledge of any of this up until the previous evening. In fact, until then, she had been residing on a planet in the Sol system, over twenty six light-years away."_

He straightened his posture. " _While she has confirmed her eventual inheritance of the throne, and I have personally witnessed this amazing power of hers, I fear these are the only parts of our intelligence that check out. She knows nothing of her world endangering ours, and had assumed that the marriage was merely political."_

" _She could have easily misled you, my prince,_ "  _Ka'ragos_  commented from his position on the opposite end of the table. " _Or perhaps it is her family who has misled her, and not informed her of their true intentions._ "

" _You know we can sense when others lie to us, Commander,_ " he shook his head, " _And how would her own intentions of a hostile take over be kept secret from her? No, I believe there is something else we must take into consideration._ "

" _Like what?_ "

There was a pause. " _Princess Koriand'r is a kind, remarkable girl—no—woman…which begs the question as to why our intelligence has labeled her a threat to begin with._ " It was clear his words were chosen with extreme caution. " _And why they've insisted this marriage between us has been deemed necessary to the future of the Galangal race._ "

His words hung in the air, now thick with tension. Most of the officers dared not speak.  _Ka'ragos_  gave the only visual sign of acknowledgement, closing his eyes and bowing his head for a moment.

" _I see…_ "

 _Ta'ragn_  barely had time to register the unusually omniscient tone behind those words before he felt the presence of two soldiers, one on either side of him. Without warning, they each grabbed an arm and successfully managed to restrain him in a matter of seconds.

" _What the—!_ " he exclaimed, head darting between the two Galangals. " _What is the meaning of this? Unhand me this instant!_ "

" _I fear we can not do that, Prince Ta'ragn of Galanga,_ " the commander stated, his voice cold and unfeeling. He lifted his head and stood up. " _You see…I tried to be fair and give you an honorable way out. But it seems you leave me with no other choice. As second-in-command of the Galangal army, I am hereby placing you under arrest._ "

" _On what charge?_ " he demanded.

" _Treason._ " He stated, walking right up to the prince so that he was less than half a foot away. " _Refusal to comply with an official order of political marriage. Though your words alone were surprisingly incriminating."_

 _Ta'ragn_  let out a sudden gasp as realization dawned on him. " _It was you! You're the one behind all this!"_ The commander's silence was taken as a sign of confirmation. " _But…why?_ "

" _Why? You wanna know why? I'll tell you…_ " his eyes narrowed in distaste as he harshly removed the shades from the prince's eyes, leaving their true color exposed. " _Look at you. You're an abomination, a disgrace to the royal Galangal line, and I will not idly sit by as the fate of my beloved planet is left in the hands of…of…EVIL!_ " His lavender skin had grown dark with anger.

" _And who would you have ascend to the throne?_ "  _Ta'ragn_  snapped back. " _Yourself?_ "

If possible, the commander's fury grew even further. The hair on the back of his neck bristled and his muscles tensed, until he viciously backhanded the Galangal, sending him sprawling across the floor. He was rendered unconscious before hitting the ground, remaining absolutely still as  _Ka'ragos_  stared down at him.

" _How dare you try to villan-ize my intents,_ " he spat out. " _I care not for ultimate power, but for the future of my people. Take him to the holding cell!_ " The last statement was directed towards the guards, who proceeded to drag the motionless figure out of the room.

A heavy silence washed over the room in the moments that followed. The other officials began filtering out of the room, a few muttering incoherently.  _Ka'ragos_ , for his part, took a seat in one of the nearby chair, and his body slumped over almost immediately from the emotionally draining task he had just undergone. He shifted his weight so that his elbows rested on his knees, and held his head in his hands.

One of the last officers to linger, a physically fit young man two rankings below him, approached his commander with extreme caution. " _What will you do now, sir?_ "

 _Ka'ragos_  remained silent for a good while in deep contemplation before finally lifting his head to acknowledge the officer's question. Dark was the expression on his face, emphasized by the dim lighting and shadows of the room. When he finally spoke, his voice came out in a monotonous, unfeeling tone, as he simply answered:

" _Plan 'B'._ "

*** * ***

It started the moment he'd kissed her hand. No, that couldn't be it. Perhaps it was when she'd gazed into his eyes…though it hadn't been his eyes she'd seen in that moment, it had been Robin's. For that one fleeting moment, she'd seen every bit of her beloved friend and team leader in the Galangal prince.

Or had that even been it? No, not even Robin's gaze had ever sent a shiver down her spine quite like the one she'd felt that night in the garden. It had been almost…almost like a warning. Like something horrible was about to occur.

She stared at the floor of her bedroom for what seemed like an eternity, as if hoping the glossy finish would offer up the answers she desperately sought. Starfire was never very into mystics and the supernatural before her arrival on Earth, but one could not spend any given length of time with Raven and not believe, if only a little. And this tingle in the back of her mind could possibly be something similar to that "sixth sense" her female teammate had told her so much about.

But what was causing it?

The sound of a knock at the door brought her back to reality, and it was then she realized that she had been pacing across the floor. She spun around quickly, accidentally knocking a picture frame off her dresser in the process, and was about to call out when a familiar voice beat her to it.

" _Koriand'r? It is I,_ " came from the other side of the door in clear Tameranian. Starfire visibly relaxed at the sound of her mother, calling for the woman to enter. She did so gracefully, slipping through an open crack of the door before shutting it quietly behind her. A warm, motherly smile tugged at her lips, though the concern in her eyes was even more evident.

" _Your brother informed me of your return. How are you faring, dear daughter?_ " However, before Starfire could even open her mouth, she added, " _And do not attempt to convince me that you are fine. You have always worn your heart on your sleeve, ever since you were a child._ "

In spite of herself, Starfire could not help mirroring her mother's smile, repositioning herself on the edge of the bed. There was no need for formalities when it was just the two of them. "Then I suppose it would be futile to say that I am indeed fine, and that nothing is wrong."

 _Luand'r_  held back a chuckle at her daughter's attempt at humor, instead raising an amused eyebrow. "What I find most intriguing my dear," she began in English, also sitting on the bed, "is that you willingly continue to converse in a language you once deemed…oh, what was the word you used? 'Unnecessary'?"

With a light blush, Starfire smiled sheepishly at the memory. Since before she was born, members of the Green Lantern Corp had been making regular business trips on behalf of Oa. Tameran continued to insist that a guardian was not needed, as the people of their sector were warriors by nature, but still wished to maintain peaceful relations with the Guardians. Allies were always in great demand, especially in warring systems.

Whether by coincidence or fate, several of the representative Lanterns that visited her planet had been from Earth, though one would hardly believe so. While they all spoke English (one of the many dialects of the planet), their appearance varied so greatly that she could remember a fair skinned man with brown hair and a mask one year, and a man with dark hair and skin possessing glowing green eyes the next. Starfire had never cared much for learning English back then, preferring the bliss of childhood playtime with her baby brother over the politics of her royal heritage. Her sister, on the other hand, thrilled at the chance to learn new languages and cultures, and would always absorb as many as she could…

"I even remember the time she came back speaking the language of the  _Sklurches_  of  _Drethnax_ _4_ ,"  _Luand'r_  grinned, rolling her eyes at the memory, "…and nothing else, for an entire week!"

The smile quickly faded when she realized Starfire was no longer laughing with her. In fact, she had since resumed the distance expression that gave away her uncertainty. The woman sighed, placing a loving hand on her daughter's shoulder. "You are deeply troubled, dearest  _Koriand'r_. Do not attempt to hide it. It is perhaps the result of this evening's encounter with Prince  _Ta'ragn_?"

"Yes…and no," she answered back cryptically. "We did speak, and he was most pleasant in conversation. However…I just…" her voice trailed off there.

Misunderstanding what her daughter was trying to say,  _Luand'r_  offered a gentle kiss atop her head. "I realize it might seem unfair now, forced into marriage with a stranger at such a young age. But I would not have agreed to such an arrangement if I were not certain that everything would be fine." She brushed a few strands of hair our of the girl's face in a motherly manner before lifting her chin. "Love is not something you can force, but there is little doubt in my heart that you will come to love one another in due time."

"No, you do not understand, mother," Starfire began, pulling away from her mother's grasp. Her eyes turned away. "The problem is not that I am not in love…it is that I already am."

This time, the words were understood completely.  _Luand'r_  grew silent, though there was little surprise behind her expression, despite what her earlier teasing had implied. She may have been young for a queen, but she was no fool. Her keen sense of observation and intellect were unrivaled, and hearing the words from her daughter's lips only confirmed what she had suspected since her arrival.

Before she could open her mouth to comment, however, the mother and daughter were interrupted by a rapid knock at the door.  _Ryand'r_  burst into the room without waiting for an answer. " _Mother! Sister! We need you to come to the communication room at once!_ "

" _What is it, Ryand'r?_ " The Queen questioned, standing.

Robin appeared in the doorway seconds later, he and the Tameranian boy both breathing heavily from exertion. "It's a transmission…from the Galangal royal court." He managed between breaths. "And they sound anything but happy."

The Queens eyes widened, but she nodded wordlessly and hurriedly followed the boys towards the communication chambers, Starfire on her heels. On the way out, she unknowingly stepped over the picture frame from before, the one knocked down in her state of confusion. Most of it remained intact, though a large crack now split down the center, directly in between the images of Robin and Starfire.

*** * ***

Her father, sister, and the rest of the Titans had already gathered by the time they arrived, though it was the latter that initially caught Starfire's attention. Cyborg looked half asleep, though his human parts would sporadically twitch. Beast Boy was remaining a noticeable distance from Raven, who had pulled her hood farther over her eyes than usual, though not far enough to hide the faint tear stains.

She made a mental note to inquire further when this was all over.

The man onscreen everyone focused on was definitely Galangal, a high-ranking one if his scars and uniform were any sign, and wore a serious expression as he addressed the room.

"What is going on?"  _Luand'r_  demanded to know.

Her husband slammed a fist on the monitor console in frustration. "They are declaring war on Tameran!"

"War!" Starfire gasped, turning to the monitor. "But that can not be!"

"It can, I'm afraid," came a voice from the speakers. Given that  _Ta'ragn_  had explained the nature behind his people's gift of language, she was more surprised at the lack of sarcasm or mockery behind his words than the language he spoke them in. "As is the Galangal custom, we offer you one planetary cycle to surrender peacefully. Should you choose to succumb to our demands, we guarantee the lives and safety of your people. If not…thousands of our ships hover just outside the Tameranian atmosphere as we speak, prepared to attack at a moment's notice."

"That's impossible," Blackfire interjected.

"No, it's true," Robin regretfully stated. "We saw the ships during our initial arrival. This is no bluff."

"What!" The dark-haired Tameranian's eyes widened in shock, then narrowed with a hatred focused solely on the figure onscreen. She rattled off a series of phrases in a tongue, it seemed, no else in the room besides her could understand.

"My, my…" the recipient of her wrath chuckled, the first sign of emotion he'd shown since the beginning of his transmission, "such language for a young lady such as yourself."

"You've been planning this from the start, haven't you?"  _Myand'r_  growled menacingly, sending a warning glance to his daughter for her language. "Your prince never planned to go along with the alliance, did he? It was all a ruse for us to let our guard down. Well, you can tell your soldiers that they are not in for an easy battle, for we will fight you to the last man!"

Blatantly ignoring the shocking looks from the rest of the room, he abruptly spun around and stormed out of the room. Starfire couldn't remember ever seeing her father look so furious in her life. She tried calling out to him, and when that didn't work, turned to her mother.

"Mother, you must stop him! This is not right!"

For the first time,  _Luand'r_  had a look of almost complete helplessness. "I…wish I could, dearest  _Koriand'r_ ," she stated, in all sincerity, "But you know as well as I that it is not my place. I handle the political and social events, and your father heads the military. It is out of my hands now."

Starfire watched as she slowly walked out of the room after her husband, then returned her focus to the monitor and took a step forward. "There must be some misunderstanding. I wish to speak to Ta, please."

"Ta?" An eyebrow rose. "Interesting that you are already on a nickname-basis with his royal highness. But, alas, I fear he is a bit…tied up at the moment, and cannot speak with you. I would be honored to relay any messages you may have for him, however."

"No, that will not be necessary," she stated softly before turning off the monitor.

The room was plunged into darkness, save for the dim lighting overhead. No one said a word as they stared at her dejected form, hunched over the monitor desperately with her bangs hiding her eyes.

"Star—" Robin began, but was cut off.

"This is not right," she murmured softly. "This cannot be right." Her voice remained eerily calm as she turned around, eyes pleading. "I realize I only spoke with him for a brief length of time, but I know that Prince  _Ta'ragn_  would never do something like this. He told me…he told me…"

Her voice trailed off before she gave it time to crack, and the others shared nervous glances with one another. Several pairs of eyes wandered over to the Boy Wonder, eager to see his reaction to the fact that Starfire was apparently _defending_  this guy. The same guy who had glared at her so hatefully earlier. The same guy whose army was parked right outside the Tameranian atmosphere.

The same guy she was to be betrothed to.

"Robin," she turned to her team leader, even more soft-spoken than before. "Please."

There was a lengthy pause as Robin seemed to be struggling with some internal conflict, though his eyes continued to remain hidden beneath the opaque mask. "Of course we'll help." He finally stated after a moment. "But what could we do?"

"Well, for starters…how about finding out who the hell is really behind all this," Blackfire sauntered up to the two, maintaining her usual aura of confidence. "Personally, my money's on the moron we just spoke with." This was followed by an incoherent mutter that sounded something like, 'call me a lady, will he?' but otherwise she said no more.

"Then that would be a good place to start," Robin nodded in agreement. "For all we know, he could be planning on a large-scale mutiny as we speak, planning to overtake the throne by force."

"And using Tameran as a scapegoat,"  _Ryand'r_  added, also stepping forward.

* * *

* * *

* * *

_Still, there are many who detest my presence in the royal family, let alone the fact that I was to one day become King._

* * *

_Needless to say,_  t _he majority of my so-called 'loyal' subjects saw it as a perfect opportunity to save themselves while simultaneously ridding Galangal of a fate of rule under a demon child._

* * *

_Let us just say that I, too, have suffered great discrimination growing up..._

* * *

* * *

* * *

Starfire let out a gasp as she recalled her earlier conversation with the prince, realization dawning on her: "They are going to attempt to rid themselves of  _Ta'ragn_ 's presence so that he will not become King one day!" Everyone immediately turned to face her. "Oh, I fear he is in grave danger. We just find him at once!"

"If whatever he told you is true, he just may be a crucial ally in battle," Robin nodded, his way of agreeing with her. The situation still miffed him slightly, but he trusted her to provide a better explanation when they had time. He turned to the other two siblings. "I take it you both are coming along?"

 _Ryand'r_  nodded wordlessly, his face extremely solemn, while his sister took another approach. Shifting her weight to one side, Blackfire placed a hand on her hip and winked.

"Leave you guys to have all the fun? I don't think so, hun," she smirked.

Normally, Starfire would have been fuming at her sister's shameless attempt at flirting with Robin again, but she was far too relieved for the moment to care. As the seven teens came together, all that was left to do was wait for Robin to let out the familiar battle signal:

"Titans, GO!"


	6. Chapter 6

The span of a Tameranian week passed by in a blur of metal, blood, and battle cries. Robin knew it had been a week because he'd counted the sunrises and sunsets. In that time, he and his young teammates had witnessed things more horrific than anything they could possible face back on Earth. Battling crazed super villains that looked like they belonged in a comic book was on thing…but this was all-out, interplanetary  _war_. No rules and no mercy. As it was, only Raven remained visibly unaffected by the carnage.

For the moment, the dark of night provided a temporary blanket of peace, thwarted only by the occasional moan of pain or snore from one of the nearby shelters. The Titans' barrack was somewhere in the middle of it all, having once been a lovely gardening area before the spill of innocent blood poisoned what few floras hadn't been trampled. An oversized shed, though hardly in one piece anymore, provided shelter from the oncoming rain.

Robin stared out the glass-less window, barely paying heed as a few drops of water hit his face.  _How depressingly cliché_ , the Boy Wonder thought to himself.  _The atmospheric weather matches the atmospheric mood_.

A bolt of lightning streaked across the sky, as if agreeing with him.

It was nearly an hour since sunset, since the fighting had come to a halt for the day. Both sides, despite their advanced technological developments in other area still fought primitively on the battlefield. In place of guns and cannons, there were swords and arrows. This, in itself, was a small blessing. At the very least, there was no fear of being bombed in one's sleep, and only one battle had lasted after dusk. Warrior races as they were, the people of Galanga and Tameran still believed in honorable fights.

But in return, Robin reminded himself, Starfire had witnessed both the merciless death of a lifelong friend (by means of a slit throat), and her own beloved  _k'norfka_ , Galfore, receive a dangerous gash in his side that required immediate medical attention. Even her own father, leader of the army, was resting in the nearby sick bay for the third time in four days after being hit with a poisoned arrow, suffering from a high fever and minor blood loss.

Shivering at the memory, he shifted in his position against the wall, unable to sleep. Most of the others were scattered about the shelter, though his gaze almost immediately fell upon his Tameranian teammate. Starfire remained curled in fetal position, her head resting in her mother's lap. His eyes softened at the sight; she had always been exceptionally emotional, even by Tameranian standards, and events of the past seven days had been almost more than the fragile girl could stand. Twin streaks of dried tears trailed down bother her cheeks, and her face and hands were smudged with blood. The poor girl was so distraught, she hadn't been able to fly for the last four days. Her starbolts, on the other hand, had been shining exceptionally bright.

Not that anyone else was faring much better. Blackfire was also passed out right next to her sister, exhausted from fighting. Robin noticed the black-haired Tameranian's unusual hatred towards those she fought against, and thought that perhaps she was taking the war a bit too personally. Then again, she was first princess to the Tameran royal heritage. Cyborg, too, had opted to shut down for the night, conserving what little power he had left. Beast Boy and  _Ryand'r_ were both awake on the other side of the room, the former anxiously pacing the room while the latter would occasionally off up a few words. Robin couldn't make out what was being said, but whatever it was seemed to do little to ease the changeling's mind.

It was no secret as to the cause of his distress, given the noticeable absence of their remaining member. Raven had set out on a stealth reconnaissance mission less than a few hours prior to sunset, hoping to locate the Galangal prince (who hadn't been seen since war was declared). They hadn't heard from her since.

 _Luand'r_ , the only other person still awake for the moment, noticed Robin's distant gaze and smiled. Whether or not the boy realized it, he had been staring at her daughter for the past few minutes. "You care a great deal for my daughter, do you not?"

Robin's head snapped up at the sound of her voice, though he was quick to avert his eyes from embarrassment. A slight blush spread across his cheeks, one he hoped the darkness would conceal. The Tameranian Matriarch's smile only widened at his tell-tale silence, and she raised an eyebrow in amusement. Earth boys were no different from those of her own planet it seemed, especially when it came to matters of the heart.

The girl in question stirred lightly in her sleep just then, drawing both of their attentions.  _Luand'r_  stared down lovingly at her youngest daughter, gently brushing away a few strands of hair from her face in a motherly fashion. A few murmurs escaped the girl's lips before she hiccupped once, then snuggled deeper into her mother's hold before falling still once more.

"A mother wishes for nothing more than to keep her children from experience pain of any kind,"  _Luand'r_  sighed softly, gaze altering between the two girls and her son on the other side of the room. "But it would seem I only ever manage to be the cause for mine."

"That's not true," Robin shook his head. "Leaders always bear a heavy burden, and yours is one most people couldn't dream of experiencing. As much as you'd love to shelter your children and your people from the horrors of the world, sometimes things like this are simply outside your power.  _Shigata ga nai_."

"It can not be helped,"  _Luand'r_ stated softly, then noticed the surprised look on Robin's face. "One of the many Lanterns who have visited Tameran spoke remedial Japanese, and that seemed to be his favorite saying. I must admit, I am greatly amazed at how many languages your planet is capable of producing. I do not believe there are that many dialects in the entire Vegan galaxy."

"It surprises me too sometimes," Robin admitted with a smile.

Together the two shared a small laugh, in which time he had a chance to observe the Tameranian women more closely. He was almost certain that she should have been with the main troops in her husband's absence. But for some reason, she had insisted upon remaining with her children, a trait which only helped to strengthen the admiration he had for her.

A far cry from the paragon of elegance he'd first met, while her voice remained as calm and soothing as ever, it was clear she was dressed for battle. In place of the gown skirt was a pair of skin-tight, yet flexible pants that disappeared into shin-high black boots. Her top was near identical to that of her daughter's, though she lacked the Titans communicator signal jewels and wore her metallic band on the opposite arm (he's asked about this some time earlier, and was surprised to learn the band to be a symbol of marital status). A thick tie held back her auburn hair, which was pulled into a high ponytail to keep it away from her face. A dented sheath remained attached to her belt, holding a magnificent double-bladed sword.

As her laughter subsided,  _Luand'r_  offered the boy a warm smile. "Now that I consider it, this is perhaps the first time you and I have been able to converse together in such a manner, an opportunity I hope not to waste." She motioned to the vacant spot next to her. "Come. Sit beside me, Robin."

The blush returned, though he otherwise nodded obediently. "A-alright." Rising from his current position, the boy stretched out his taut muscles before repositioning himself so that he sat to the matriarch's immediate right, on the opposite side of the two sisters.

There was a moment of silence between the two before  _Luand'r_  spoke up. "I can not begin to express how much I appreciate all you have done," she began softly, "for both Tameran during these past few days, as well as my daughter on Earth. It was not a lie when I said that she spoke often of you, and there was always great pride in admiration behind her words. She told me of how you offered up your time and efforts to help acquaint her with the ways of your planet, and how patient you were with her when she did not understand something, or did something wrong. How you and your team dedicate yourselves to protecting your city from those who wish harm upon others, a cause she was more than willing to offer her help in."

"It's not that big of a deal, really," Robin managed, his face growing hot from all the compliments. Starfire had often praised him for one thing or another, but there was something different about hearing such things from a motherly figure, particularly one of such high authority. "I'm sure anyone else would do the same if they were in my place."

"Perhaps, perhaps not." She stated. "But I have seen with my own eyes the degree of your loyalty and devotion, and I feel such pride in you as I do in my own children. You and your teammates were more than welcome to return to the safety of your own planet, away from the horrors of a war that has nothing to do with you. Yet you all chose to stay and fight alongside our people without hesitation."

"The Titans would never abandon one of our own," He insisted. "Starfire's battles are our battles."

 _Luand'r_  smiled. "Wise words for one so young," she chuckled softly, "Though I suppose I am hardly one to speak of age."

*** * ***

Unbeknownst to the pair, Blackfire chose that moment to slowly awaken from the sound of their voices. She cracked her eyes open, but otherwise did not move as her mind registered where she was and what was happening. The sounds of her mother and Robin talking softly drew her attention, and while she did not intend to eavesdrop, she couldn't help but quietly listen in on their conversation, quickly closing her eyes.

*** * ***

"Forgive my asking," Robin spoke up hesitantly, as if afraid of offending her, "but how old are you?"

The Tameranian Matriarch leaned back against the wall, staring at the ceiling in thought. "I do not mind. If I recall correctly, given the slight difference in Earth and Tameran star rotations, I suppose that would make me about thirty-three in Earth Years."

 _She's even younger than I thought_ , Robin mentally noted, glancing down at the two Tameranian sisters before he realized what he was doing. He knew that Starfire was the same age as he, and Blackfire a little less than two years older. And unless he was mistaken, that would mean…

"I know what you are thinking, Robin."  _Luand'r_  interrupted his train of thought. "Yes, that would place me at a mere sixteen Earth years when I gave birth to  _Komiand'r_ , an age considered too young even here. I was not crowned for another two years, when  _Myand'r_  and I were officially wed, and  _Koriand'r_ was born."

"Does Blackfire know about this?" Robin asked

The Matriarch shook her head. "I have never told her personally, though it would not surprise me if she had heard it elsewhere." She lowered her head, "I suppose you need not be told that  _Komiand'r_  has not exactly experienced the most wonderful childhood. She had her friends, and the best tutors on the planet, but there were those who scorned her appearance and…birth defects."

Robin nodded sympathetically, understanding that this was hard for  _Luand'r_  to talk about. "Prejudice is something we're all familiar with, sadly enough."

"I am not even sure if would quality as that,"  _Luand'r_  sighed. "I am well aware of the whispers that continue to this day; that I still hold the reputation of something of a flirt; that it was not uncommon for me to be seen in the presence of a Lantern around the time of  _Komiand'r_ 's conception. Her inability to fly at birth was something the doctors attested to my having her so young, though her physical appearance is something even I cannot explain."

Robin and Blackfire remained silent, the latter of the two trying hard to come to terms with everything she'd heard. It was one thing to hear it from her  _k'norfka_  and the other attendants of the house, but hearing her mother admit everything was still a bit of a shock.

"Sometimes I feel as if I am the constant cause of her pain."  _Luand'r_ stated sadly. "She does not like to show others that she suffers so, but a mother can always tell. Why else would she choose to travel to other galaxies, rarely spending time around those of her own race?"

"You shouldn't think like that," Robin shifted in his seat to better face her. "Sure, maybe you weren't ready to become a mother when you did, but that didn't stop you. Even with all the challenges you faced, between your age and inheriting the Tameranian crown, somehow you still managed to become a wonderful ruler and raise three amazing children with hearts of gold." He decided not to bring up Blackfire's rather  _colorful_  history then. "If anything, it only proves how incredibly strong you are, and how lucky they are to have you."

 _Luand'r_  smiled warmly, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Thank you. Just as I am certain that your own mother is lucky to have you for a son."

"She would," Robin stated hesitantly, "if she were still alive."

"Oh, forgive me!"  _Luand'r_  was taken aback, instantly regretting her previous statement. "I did not know;  _Koriand'r_  never mentioned any of your families back on Earth, and I so merely assumed—"

"No, that's all right," the Boy Wonder cut her off. Heaving a sigh, he stared aimlessly at the floor in front of him. "I don't really talk about my past much, not even to the Titans. A lot of times, I just want to forget."

"But you can not?"

"Couldn't if I tried." He gave an ironic smile. "In many ways, it's because of everything that happened to me that I became Robin in the first place. I took up the mantle so that no one else would have to go through the things I have, seen the things I've seen."

 _Luand'r_  nodded in understanding. "It would seem that you and I have something in common," she commented, "We both know what it means to hold the responsibility of leader and protector. Though, I must admit, of all your experience and knowledge, you were wrong about one thing."

"What's that?" Robin asked.

The Matriarch smiled knowingly, and for a brief moment, Robin was reminded of the commanding presence he had first come to associate her with. "One can not be a leader every minute of every day, Robin. After all," She continued, "A good leader knows when to separate one's work and personal life…but a great leader knows to never sacrifice one for the other

And before the Boy Wonder had time to consider her words, a piercing scream rang out in the darkness.

*** * ***

The shackles binding him cut deeply into his wrists.

The metal chains had long since rusted from the cool, damp environment.

The only light in the room came from cracks under the single doorway.

With a circumference of less than ten feet, the small, round room had quickly grown in humidity since his initial imprisonment. He was both feverishly warm and unbearably cold all in one. The only way out was nearly a foot off the ground, and the floor itself was made of rough granite that scratched and irritated his skin. Weak from lack of food, he drifted in and out of consciousness, and could no longer remember if it was day or night, or how many of each had passed.

 _Ka'ragos_  visited once in that undetermined span of time, though the brutal encounter was now little more than a blur to the Galangal prince. Dried blood trailed down the side of his face from where his skull had harshly made contact with the ground, and his wrists had been rubbed raw. The only thing that still held him up were the chains binding him to the wall, now supporting his full dead weight.

In his delirium, he failed to notice as the room very briefly took on a strange hue, the low ceiling being overwhelmed by an eerie black glow. The light moved and shifted, taking on the shape of a series of spirals centering in on a black hole-like middle from which a cerulean figure emerged. Within seconds, the light vanished as quickly as it appeared, and a rich female alto called out to him in the darkness:

"Prince  _Ta'ragn_?"

He moaned softly in response, mind neither able to register what was happening nor offer a coherent response.

"It's all right. I'm here to help." A cool hand brushed against his feverish forehead, and suddenly the humidity lessened into a warm, tingling sensation. As he felt his strength mysteriously return, the voice spoke up again. "Can you understand me?"

He nodded weakly. "Who—" His voice cracked from lack of usage. "—oo are you?"

"A friend."

 _Ta'ragn_  slow grew more aware of his surroundings, and finally lifted his head to look at the figure kneeling before him. His first thought was that held a very exotic look about her, one neither Galangal nor Tameranian. Skin so pale it almost glowed in the darkness, hair an unusual shade of lavender, and dark clothing. Her face held no smile, though her eyes were trusting. He followed her gaze to the shackles around his wrists, and was shocked to find that not only where her hands glowing the same eerie shade of black as the ceiling had moments prior, but that his wrists were now both free and almost completely unscathed.

He pulled then down and observed them closely for a moment, rubbing his fingers over the smooth skin. "How did you do that?" He asked without looking up.

"I'm a healer," the girl simply stated. "My name is Raven. Princess  _Koriand'r_  sent me."

"Kori?" His head shot up at the mentioning of the girl, eyes widening. "Is she okay? Has Tameran gone under attack yet? What day is it?"

"Whoa-whoa. Calm down." Raven stood up, dusting off the lower edges of her cape.  _Ta'ragn_ quickly followed suit, and she turned to face him. "Yes, Tameran and your planet are at war with one another. You've been held prisoner for nearly seven Tameranian days now. And last I saw her, Sta— _Koriand'r_  is fine. Rather distraught emotionally, but physically unharmed."

"Which is more than I can say for those who intrude upon my lair."

Raven spun around with a start at the menacing voice, positioning herself so that she would be able to better guard the prince, who was still too weak to fight on his own. Her eyes narrowed at the Galangal standing in the now open doorway. She recognized him at once, and quickly raised her hands.

" _Azarath_ _Metrion ZINTHOS!_ "

But  _Ka'ragos_  merely scoffed at the display, mirroring her actions. " _Sohtniz_ _Noirtem HTARAZA!_ "

Before the half-demon could register what was happening, a frighteningly pale shimmer of white engulfed her magical aura and exploded in a flash of light, throwing her into the back wall. She slumped to the ground, and remained still for a moment before wincing from the pain of contact. A hand went to her head.

Meanwhile, recognition dawned on the Galangal prince. "I recognize that style of magiks…" his eyes widened and he turned to the assailant in horror. "But  _rhe-flic'tian_ is a forbidden art in this system!"

"Re-what now?" Raven asked as she tried to sit up

" _Rhe-flic'tian_." He repeated, glaring at his former second-in-command with unmistakable hatred. "Most magiks are normally frowned upon anyway, but this is one of the few forbidden. It is a powerful art meant to turn any magik user's own powers against him or her, no matter what the spell, magnifying it ten-fold."

"A rather defensive style,"  _Ka'ragos_  commented lightly, stepping down into the tiny prison room. Raven wasn't sure exactly why, but something made her press up against the wall further, as if desperately trying to get away from him. "But containing the necessary basics if one is to master the more difficult style of  _mah-ni'pulaet_."

This time, both Raven and  _Ta'ragn_  were quick to recognize the name, a form of magik only those who mastered it could understand precisely how it worked. Several systems, and in fact dimensions, deemed one of the darker arts. It was almost impossible to detect, save for hints of magik residue one would have to search for in order to find, and dealt with matters of mind and conscious manipulation.

"Is that how you've managed to turn my advisors against me,  _Ka'ragos_?" the prince demanded to know. "Are you so desperate to rid yourself of me that you would slay an entire innocent race in senseless warfare!"

"It is your own fault they suffer!"  _Ka'ragos_  nearly shouted, his voice echoing off the walls. "Had you simply gone along with the intended proposal, there would have been no need for such things. We would be rid of you once and for all, and you would be happier than a  _daemon_  like you could ever deserve to be, ruling over a foreign domain."

Raven's eyes darkened considerably with every passing word, though she still found herself unable to stand. The blow previously delivered had indeed been a great deal more powerful than what she'd initially dealt out, and she winced as a warm trickle of blood trailed down her leg. She could feel her powers weakened considerably, no doubt a side effect of being hit with  _rhe-flic'tian_ magiks

"Even now, your mere existence results in the suffering of others," she heard him continue, and the sound of footsteps grew closer. "Because of you, this girl will have to be dealt with accordingly."

With a gasp, she looked up just in time to see the Galangal grab her by the throat, lifting her to a standing position pressed against the wall. Raven struggled desperately against his hold, breaths becoming shorter and harder with every passing second. Her communicator fell from it's location on her belt, opening upon contact with the hard floor. At that point, she did the only thing left she could possibly think of.

She screamed.

*** * ***

Those who had already been awake shot up with a start at the horrific sound, instantly jumping to their feet, and the few still asleep were jolted awake. Everyone knew at once where the scream had come from.

"Raven!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Before anyone could stop him, he transformed into a jaguar and dashed out of the room.  _Ryand'r_  was quick to follow, foregoing his flight powers to instead run after the changeling, at a surprising pace given that he was the only sibling who lacked any extra powers. The remaining occupants of the room rushed to the nearest window

"Beast Boy!  _Ryand'r_!" Robin tried calling out to them, with little success.

"Don't bother." Blackfire quipped. "They're long gone."

Starfire spoke up, still blinking the sleep from her eyes. "That is not quite true. I can still see them heading over that hill in the distance."

The elder sister rolled her eyes, but chose to remain otherwise silent.

"You know,  _Ryand'r_  always was an exceptional foot racer,"  _Luand'r_  commented lightly. "Though I do not believe I have ever seen him run quite so fast before."

"Obviously." Blackfire answered back, "You haven't watched one of his races since  _Koriand'r_  left for Earth."

The Matriarch looked thoughtful for a moment. "Has it really been that long?" she asked to no one in particular. "I suppose that is true."

Blackfire smacked herself in the head.

In spite of himself, Robin couldn't help a tiny smirk from tugging at his lips. He lightly shook his head in amusement at the family, but then froze when something in the reflection of  _Luand'r_ 's arm band caught his eye. A dark shape seemed to move every so slightly, growing larger with every passing second. His eyes widened when it finally came into view.

"Look out!" he cried.

 _Luand'r_  barely had time to think before she rolled onto her side, just as an arrow struck the bottom of the windowsill in the exact spot she'd been seconds prior. Two more followed before she managed to land in a position kneeling on one knee, sword unsheathed. Using the weapon, she successfully blocked the next three offending arrows; first, holding the sword horizontal in front of her eyes, followed by pointing the blade down across her body towards the left, then slicing the third arrow in half. All in less than a second.

"An ambush!"  _Luand'r_  cried out to the others. "Prepare yourselves!"

Outside, Robin could hear the surprised cries of other barracks as they fell under attack as well. He muttered a series of curses under his breath.  _They discovered Raven, and are now using that as means for attacking after dark!_  He thought to himself.

But there was little time to do any more thinking, as the archer sniper quickly vanished only to have several warriors crash through the flimsy shed roofing, bringing with them a shower of tile and rainfall. The two sisters quickly rose into the air, firing off green and violet bolts of light at as many as they could, though some managed to either block or avoid them with surprising ease.

Cyborg was—strangely enough—having the least amount of problems fighting head on. One of the Galangals charged him head-on, only to gape in awe as his sword chipped off upon contact with the robot-human hybrid's shoulder. He stared stupidly at it for a moment before glancing up at a smirking Cyborg.

"I got two words for you: Boo...yah."

With that, the soldier was sent flying through the air with one punch.

Robin, unfortunately, wasn't as lucky. His small frame and agility allowed him easy enough mobility that he was able to avoid most of the large Galangal's swings, but he soon realized that he didn't have enough room to properly swing around his bo staff. Sparing a quick glance to his right, he noticed  _Luand'r_  slowly getting backed into a corner, despite her otherwise effortless defense against the two swordsmen she fought.

"This is—ugh—ridiculous," the Boy Wonder muttered to himself, precisely calculating a jump-spin in the air just in time to avoid a double-sided blade to the ribs. "We need to move this outside! Now!"

"You got it, hun!" Blackfire called out to him, and plowed through three soldiers before firing up a bolt.

The wall furthest away from everyone exploded outward, leaving a wide hole. She then grabbed Cyborg and Robin in each arm and flew them out, while her sister and mother followed close behind. Cyborg dropped down almost as soon as the first drops of rain hit his skull, but Robin insisted the girl carry him a bit farther.

"Take me over towards that hill area!" he shouted, motioning towards where several Tameranians appeared outnumbered.

She nodded without hesitation, catapulting him right into the middle of the fray. Robin somersaulted in the air a few times before landing skillfully on one of the Galangal's heads. His staff was out in an instant, and he quickly spun it around and jumped back into the air before the warrior knew what was happening. Falling straight down, the Boy Wonder landed a powerful blow to his head, knocking him down, before jabbing another behind him in the ribs; then immediately falling to a low sweep that succeeded in knocking a good majority of the remaining soldiers off their feet.

Spinning the staff artfully in one hand, he paused to wave to the girl above. "Thanks, Blackfire!"

The Tameranian girl saluted him with her pointer and middle finger before flying off to help her sister, who was still having difficulty flying. Smirking, she flew down and grabbed Starfire by the arms from behind. The girl gave a slight shriek of surprise, then looked up.

"Need a lift, sis?" Blackfire grinned down.

Despite the fact that she couldn't fly on her own, Starfire returned the smile. "Yes," she glanced up, then down at the battlefield. "Let us kick some 'the butt'!"

"You said it! …I think," the dark-haired girl shouted back, then swooped down for an attack.

Soldiers below were greeted with a shower of green and violet bolts of light, all powerful but just barely lacking in the force to kill. In spite of all that the Galangal army had done to them, Starfire was still completely against killing anyone, even in times of war. Claiming that she had seen enough death in the past week to last her a lifetime, Blackfire was inclined to agree.

A few other Tameranians still able to fly zigzagged through the air around them, so fast that they almost seemed to be manipulating the direction of rain flow. The next few minutes seemed to pass by in slow motion for each of the Titans. Cyborg, despite lacking the energy to fire his plasma cannon, was able to block off most attacks from the Galangal's swords and arrows, being almost a full head taller and composed of metals stronger than their weapons. Robin was assisting with the disarming of several of the enemy's soldiers, currently teamed up with a Tameranian who had also studied some form of martial arts.

Blackfire and Starfire, meanwhile, were plowing through the battle lines as if they were nothing more than bowling pins. The Galangals were slowly catching on, though, and sent more and more troops at a time to try and take them out; arrows in groups of ten to twenty would come flying at them; every time Blackfire flew low, Starfire would use her starbolts as a shield to ward off oncoming sword attacks, melting more than a few swords in the process.

The two shared a knowing glance and nod of acknowledgement, then Blackfire halted in mid-air. Spinning around a few times for momentum, she tossed her sister high in the air and then went in for a swoop-dive. Starfire threw a series of starbolts and eyebeams as she flew up while Blackfire met the warriors below head-on.

Applying more than a little of her previous trainings, she immediately delivered a series of jabs and punches before landing a spinning back-kick on one of the larger Galangals, then jumping to split-kicking a soldier on each side. Five more soldiers ran up to her, foolishly holding their swords high. Blackfire saw the openings and effortlessly kicked the lot of them with both feet, propelling herself back into the air. She met her sister at the halfway point.

"Hey, we make a pretty good team, eh sis?" Blackfire looked down with a smile and wink, which Starfire gladly returned.

But their triumph was short-lived as a sudden cry echoed across the battlefield nearby. The sound was bone-chilling, even more terrifying then the scream that had previously come from Raven via the communicators, and sent shivers down the spines of Tameranians and Galangals alike. All eyes instantly went to the unmistakable source.

The two sisters simultaneously gasped in horror.

Less than fifty feet away,  _Luand'r_  held a frozen expression of shock and fear. Her entire body twitched once before going limp, head rolling back, and she slumped forward on the sword impaling her through the chest.  _Ka'ragos_ stared down at the lifeless form with a blank expression on his face before wrenching back his sword.

"Mother!" Blackfire cried out, tears blurring her vision.

Starfire suddenly no longer could find her voice.

Blood spurted out of the wound and trickled down the corner of her mouth, drenching  _Luand'r_ 's battle uniform before her body hit the ground. The Galangal former second-in-command hardly blinked as a few spots of blood landed on his face. He continued to stare down at his victim for a moment longer, almost as if silently reveling in the kill.

Robin and Cyborg were frozen with utter disbelief, mouths open in horror but unable to speak. The few Tameranians still left in the sky very rapidly floated back to the ground, no longer finding any traces of happiness left. Even those who had participated in the whisperings and believed the rumors were devastated—none of that mattered during this moment. All they could think of was that their beloved Queen had just been killed on the battlefield right before their eyes.

Blackfire was still in shock, holding tightly to her sister as her depression lowered them both to the ground, that she didn't notice the assailant until it was too late. Whether having received some indiscreet signal from  _Ka'ragos_  or just not wanting to waste such an opportunity, a random Galangal soldier stepped forward and struck both girls with the flat of his sword when they were within range, sending them both sprawling.

The younger sister flew farther, until her back hit the remains of the garden shelter they'd been staying in that evening. Dazed and confused, she moaned a little and held a hand to her head, desperately resisting the urge to vomit. Blackfire had fallen less than a few feet away, but hit her head on a sharp rock in the ground and currently lay unconscious, a dangerous gash streaked across nearly half her forehead.

 _Ka'ragos_ 's head snapped up at the movement, his eyes immediately focusing upon the redhead. For the first time since appearing on the battlefield, his eyes filled with intense emotion.

Anger.

" _You_ …" he practically whispered to Starfire in Tameranian, slowly walking towards her. " _You're the one, aren't you? The one who put those ideas into his head, made him suddenly question the Galangal counsel._ " His red eyes nearly glowed with a crazed hatred. " _The one who ruined everything._ "

Starfire wasn't aware of his presence until he was nearly on top of her. She shook her head to clear it, then opened her eyes and looked up just in time to see him remove the excess blood from his sword with one violent flick of the blade.

Her mother's blood.

"W-why?" the girl stuttered out, pushing herself further against the wall in fear.

"Why? I'll tell you why," he spat out, lifting his sword above his head. "To finally rid Galangal of horrid demons like you!"

"STARFIRE!" Robin cried out from his position on the battlefield. He made a running dash, trying to surprises the overwhelming dread that came with knowing he wouldn't make it in time.

The Tameranian Princess shut her eyes tightly, awaiting the inevitable. She tried to scream, but it came out as little more than a squeak.

Blackfire was still unconscious and bleeding dangerously.

Cyborg was running on the last of his reserve power.

Robin was still too far away.

With all his might,  _Ka'ragos_  used both hands to strike down…

…only to witness the sparks that resulted from clashing metal.

Hearing the sound, Starfire cautiously opened one eye. She was shocked to find a sword successfully holding back the Galangal's finally blow, but even more so to see who was holding the sword.

Robin froze on the spot.

Filthy, sweating, and barely able to stand,  _Ta'ragn_  somehow managed to find the strength to fend off the assailant one-handed. The weapons held just above his head, he was close enough to stare intently into  _Ka'ragos_ 's enraged eyes. Blue met red in a lightning stare, the former having just three words to say:

"Leave…her… _alone_!"


	7. Chapter 7

Beast Boy ran. He ran until his muscles burned and his veins pumped battery acid. Then he ran some more.

In the back of his mind, he could almost sense  _Ryand'r_ 's presence not far behind. Whether the Tameranian had come along for the same reason as he, or simply to offer backup, he wasn't certain. In fact, the thought barely registered in his brain at that time. All he could focus on at that moment was finding the Galangal home base. Finding Raven.

What felt like an eternity passed by in the span of less than ten minutes; the looming darkness left them all but completely blinded as to where they were going, but Beast Boy simply followed his other instincts while  _Ryand'r_  followed him. It wasn't long before both boys stormed through what looked like the main gate, entering the main hallway. Mere candlelight illuminated the path ahead, casting long shadows. The archways and wall patterns looked new, if a bit dusty, yet were hard to make out in the darkness

"Are you sure this is the right place?"  _Ryand'r_ called out, his voice echoing off the cathedral-like ceiling. Not a single guard had come to greet them, leaving him to suspect that the building had either been abandoned, or deemed unworthy of protection.

Beast Boy never responded, and they wandered around in silence for a moment, observing the emptiness. Their path led them to an adjacent room, thrice the size of the hallway and thrice as vacant. It was a flicker of candlelight that caught _Ryand'r_ 's eyes, drawing his attention to a small pool of darkness on the floor. He bent down for a closer look.

"What is it?" Beast Boy asked, noticing his companion's actions.

"Blood," the Tameranian ran his fingers lightly over the surface, then brought them to eye-level, rubbing them against one another. "Dried. Days old, if not longer. Couldn't possible be Raven's."

He stood up, wiping his fingers on his pants briefly before turning to Beast Boy. Much to his surprise, however, the changeling was standing absolutely still, eyes closed and brows furrowed together as if in deep concentration. Confusion taking over, he tilted one head to the side in question.

"What are you—"

" _Shh!_ " Beast Boy hissed, "I need to concentrate…"

 _Ryand'r_  obeyed, though still uncertain and more than a little lost, and settled for observing the boy closely, as if trying to figure out what he was doing. An immeasurable silence passed between the two. Neither so much as moved an inch from their respective places.

**..buh…**

_Come on,_ Beast Boy mentally berated himself,  _concentrate…ears of a dog—no—bat…ears of a bat…_

**…ah-buh…**

**…bah-buh…**

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open in trumph, and he took off down one of the side corridors. "Come on, dude! This way!" he called over his shoulder, "I know where Raven is!"

Shrugging,  _Ryand'r_ resigned and simply followed after him.

The passages weren't overly simple, yet somehow Beast Boy made every turn and pass as if he knew the entire building by heart. Twice,  _Ryand'r_  called out, asking if the boy had ever been there before, just to be certain. Less than half a minute later, they arrived at a wooden door, open just enough for them to see inside. Beyond the doorway, there was a small, circular holding cell. And on the floor, there was a familiar figured cloaked in blue.

Beast Boy was at the unconscious girl's side first. "Raven?" he gently shook her, "Are you okay?"

A moan escaped her, and she began to stir. It quickly became clear, however, that she was too weak to even lift her own body weight, so Beast Boy moved to help her to a sitting position with her back against the wall. Raven's eyes cracked open to acknowledge his presence, before she closed them and tilted her head wearily to one side. Even in the dim lighting, it was easy to see how pale—more so than usual—she was, unnaturally ivory skin glistening with perspiration.

"See if you can find some kind of med kit around here," Beast Boy lifted his head to address  _Ryand'r_ , whom had remained lurking in the doorway. Raven showed no other outward signs of injury, but he wasn't taking any chances. "I'll stay with her."

The Tameranian nodded and disappeared into the darkness, leaving the two Titans in an uncomfortable silence. For a time, the only sound that could be heard was Raven's labored breathing. The humidity in the room was intense, and Beast Boy could feel the condensation on the wall seeping through his uniform. Worried that she would suffer from heat exhaustion, he managed to wordlessly coax the girl into removing her thick cloak, and tried to ignore the skin-tight leotard she was left wearing. He'd seen it on her nearly every day since they'd met, though for some reason, was more aware than ever of exactly how the costume clung to her figure.

"Beast…Boy…?" she murmured softly without lifting her head, so quietly he almost didn't hear it.

"It's okay, Raven," he assured her, pushing the cloak and his hormone-induced thoughts aside. "I'm here."

"That's…none too…reassuring…"

Normally, Beast Boy would have taken the crack as an insult. But for the moment, he chuckled softly at her weak attempt at humor. It proved she hadn't lost her sense of humor, at least…or what little sense of humor she had to begin with.

Raven lifted her head just enough to look him in the eye. "How did you…find me?"

"With my amazing talent and unrivaled skill, of course," he grinned, anticipating the eye-roll that followed, before giving a proper answer. "I tuned my hearing to follow the frequency of your heartbeat, and it led me right to you."

Raven's lips twitched slightly into what amost could have been considered a smile. "Since when…did you get…so clever?"

He was about to retort, when she suddenly inhaled sharply, wincing in pain as her arms wrapped around her stomach. Not sure of what else to do, Beast Boy sat down beside her, allowing the girl to learn against him for support. She did so, resting her forehead against his shoulder. He pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them, and neither commented on their closeness.

"Why haven't you just healed yourself?" he asked her gently. "I've seen you deal with way worse than this."

"Physical…not magical," she murmured into his shoulder, and tried to shift her position but found the movement too painful to do so. "Put a spell…drained…source…can't heal…"

"Shh, easy girl," he interrupted, "Don't strain yourself any more than necessary. Especially trying to explain something we both know I probably won't understand anyway."

He could feel her smile softly against him, and another lengthy pause occurred between them. Beast Boy was starting to wonder where  _Ryand'r_  had disappeared to, when it dawned on him that he probably hadn't the faintest idea of where to find anything in the building. It had been the enemy base, after all. He was just about to suggest to Raven that he go look for their mission companion, when:

"I'm sorry."

He glanced down at her. "For what?"

"For…what I said…and…slapping you. We were both…acting childish…and I—"

"Hey, hey, remember what I said? We'll talk about that later," he interrupted her once again, offering up a grin even though he knew she couldn't see it at that moment. Something inside told him that his was the real Raven speaking, and not Timid, which made the apology even more heartening. Raven never apologized to him for  _anything_. "For now, let's get you all fixed up so you can start yelling at me for being such an ass again, all right?"

And though he couldn't see it at that moment, he could sense her expression on Raven's face uncharacteristically mirroring his own.

*** * ***

" _Ta'ragn_!" Starfire gasped.

" _Ka'ragos,_ " the Galangal prince hissed.

" _Koriand'r, Komiand'r, Luand'r…and I didn't quite catch the boy's name,_ "  _Ka'ragos_  motioned to each as he casually rattled off the names of those present, both conscious and otherwise, before shrugging. An unusually crazed look gleamed in his eye, and a cocky smirk tugged at his lips. " _Looks like everybody's all here._ _Now it's a party._ "

With a sudden burst of speed and force, he swung his sword to push  _Ta'ragn_  off to the side, breaking their deadlock. _Ta'ragn_  was quick to regain composure, skidding backwards a few feet before standing upright, dust and mud flying into the air, just in time to block a series of swings and thrusts sent his way. He tired to retaliate, but  _Ka'ragos_  established his upper hand from the start, and the prince was one the defensive from the moment he had first blocked that fatal blow.

It wasn't long before he had acquired six new flesh wounds. Three on his sword-bearing arm, two across the chest, and one on his right thigh from a low swing that had brushed off his blade too soon. The latest one went the deepest, causing _Ta'ragn_  to hiss in pain. Clutching the now-bloody limb, he took a step back and fell to one knee, using his sword for support.

 _Ka'ragos_  smiled wider at the small victory, and there was no doubt to any present that whatever sanity he once possessed had left him. Indeed, there was a faint aura of red surrounding him—a practically visible glow—that pulsated dangerously with every step he took. His eyes, blood-red to being with, darkened to an ugly shade of maroon as he stared down his prey.

Everything had happened so fast, the non-Galangal onlookers barely had time to register what they had just witnessed. As if in mocking, the Tameranian moon chose that moment to break through the clouds, shedding a harsh light unto the battlefield. Several let out a horrified gasp; blood mixed with the dirt as far as the eye could see, including the bright red—still fresh—pooling around the lifeless body of  _Luand'r_. There were bodies of the dead and unconscious from both sides scattered throughout, and not a single soldier was without injury.

 _Ta'ragn_ , himself, looked more than half dead. His soft hair was limp and greasy, his face streaked with dirt, tears, and scratches. The clothes on his back were in disarray, shirt so tattered his frail, yet sill somewhat muscular figure was exposed for all to see. The blood from his wounds glistened, and already several small puddles were forming beneath him in his momentary pause for breath.

Robin stood stupidly, gaping at the display before him. Until that moment, it hadn't quite dawned on him how true the term 'warrior race' held for Galanga and Tameran alike. He had seen his fair share of battle during his short life on Earth, mastered an impressive number of fighting styles, and possessed a natural athletic ability that often placed him at a mantle rivaling those of his comrades with power…

…but right then, he had never felt so  _human_.

A small cry of pain brought the Boy Wonder out of his stupor, and he was at Starfire's side in an instant, kneeling down in an attempt to discourage the girl from her attempts to stand up.

"I must…help him…" she struggled through gritted teeth.

"No. You're too injured," he insisted, pulling her back down to his side. "I won't let you."

"But, Robin—"

"GET DOWN!"

Before she could utter further words of protest, Robin's cry rang out as he instinctively pulled them both to the ground, partially shielding her from the onslaught of rocks and dust that flew through the air. The couple turned their heads at once to the dueling Galangals, who were once again engaged in battle.

 _Ka'ragos_  shifted to one side, dodging another one of  _Ta'ragn_ 's downward blows with great ease, and quickly brought his own blade with him, aiming for the prince's throat. It was blocked at the last moment as  _Ta'ragn_  quickly spun around and shielded himself with the blunt of his sword. The force was too strong, however, and he was forced to attempt sliding the blade off over his head.

But he leaned back too far, and was forced to his knees to keep from falling.

His enemy saw the opening, and knocked his over the head with the blunt of his sword, not having time to properly position the blade but unwilling to let the opportunity pass. The force alone should have knocked  _Ta'ragn_  unconscious, but his will was strong and he remained conscious as he hit the ground, rolling away just in time to avoid receiving a sword through the heart.

"No!  _Ta_!" Starfire cried again, struggling against Robin's firm hold. "Let me go, Robin! I beg of you! I have to help!"

"There's nothing you can do; the fact that I can keep you restrained like this, alone, is proof of how weak you are." Robin blatantly pointed out. "If you can't even fight against me, what could you do in a fight against him?"

The argument succeeded in getting her to sit back down, but she still turned to him with fear-stricken eyes. "You do not understand," she began, "He does not know what he is up against. See for youself!"

Robin followed her gaze to the Galangal that  _Ta'ragn_  was fighting. Even from a distance, there was no mistaking the glow encompassing him, which had grown into a fiery aura. But what shocked Robin the most was when he saw the flames darken, until  _Ka'ragos_  was literally glowing an iridescent black.

"No…" he whispered in horror, eyes widening beneath the mask.

The duo clashed swords once more, but in his steadily weakening state,  _Ta'ragn_  now had to use both hands to keep his enemy at bay. His muscles shook violently in protest, the blood from his wounds steadily flowing in trickles down his body.

" _You say I am the demon,_   _Ka'ragos?_ " he hissed, " _But who is the one of us who has resorted to forbidden magiks and deceit to win?_ "

They parted briefly, and another round of rapid blows was executed before the swords met again.

" _You still do not get it, Prince Ta'ragn_ ,"  _Ka'ragos_ sneered, pushing his opponent back several inches. " _My loyalty to Galanga is unwavering. I would gladly damn my own soul for eternity one thousand times over if it means purifying our beloved race of your kind!_ "

As he raised his sword, preparing to deliver the final blow, his crimson eyes lit up.

" _Say hello to the seven hells for me, daemon,_ " he cried out. The glow brightened so intensely, that it almost appeared to the many onlookers as if he now possessed four eyes instead of two, " ** _I'll be waiting!_** "

Suddenly, his body went rigid. The demonic light faded, revealing a wide-eyed expression as the Galangal dropped his sword, fell to his knees, and landed face-down in the bloody ground. Dirt and rock fragments scattered around, peppering his hair and clothing, and the remains of a large boulder landed to his immediate right with a dull thud. All eyes immediately traveled to the spot where he had stood just seconds prior in wordless astonishment.

Blackfire stared down at the unconscious figure with a look of pure hatred. The tears flowed freely from her eyes and mingled with the blood from her cut, which she had yet to wipe away. When she spoke, her words were spat out with such venom that it sent a chill down the spines of all who heard:

"That was for my mother, you bastard."

*** * ***

* * *

**1 (Tameranian) Week Later…**

* * *

As royal  _k'norfka_ , Galfore could not have been more proud than at that very moment. Yet, at the same time, he could not remember when he had ever been so disheartened. Still, the aging Tameranian did his best to hide his grief from the public as he stood tall, if battered, before them. His stomach was heavily bandaged, and one eye was swollen shut—he had most likely gone blind in that eye anyway. But Galfore wore his wounds with pride, for they were wounds received fighting for his people.

" _My fellow Tameranians, greetings and X'hal's blessing upon you all!_ " he began with the traditional coronation speech opening. The thousands of people gathered below the balcony let out a brief cheer of admiration. " _Though it has come upon us through a most unfortunate occasion, it is my most proud honor to introduce to you all, my beloved little bumgorf for many years, your new High Ruler…Koriand'r-sol!_ "

" _Koriand'r-sol!_ " the crowd exclaimed in unison, before bursting into applause.

Moving back, his massive frame revealed the young Tameranian as she stepped forward. The applause died down into an awed silence as Starfire came within their line of sight. Most of her cuts and bruises had healed by this time, and her skin seemed to glow with a regal aura. Calm and collected, her manner of dress was very much the same as it had been the night of the festival, with one major difference:

She was wearing her mother's crown.

Galfore gave a paternal smile and briefly hugged the girl before taking a knee, showing his utmost respect. Yet even he could not hide the tears of pride that rimmed his eyes. More than a few pairs of eyes took notice as Blackfire and  _Ryand'r_ also appeared behind her, one sibling on either side. None dared to comment just yet, however, as the Tameranian girl stepped up to the podium and began to speak.

"My fellow Tameranians," she began in English, for the benefit of her Titan friends. A nearby translator relayed the words in Tameranian. "I stand before you this day as High Ruler, a position bestowed upon me though blood inheritance, and one I have willingly accepted. I also stand before you, a daughter and a sister, also bestowed upon me by blood. Roles I have played all my life, from birth. As such, I have asked my brother and sister to stand with me."

She motioned towards the pair. " _Komiand'r_ , who was firstborn and denied her rightful inheritance because of certain traits many deemed worthy of discrimination against." If Blackfire was affected at all by her sister's words, she made no outward appearance of such. "And  _Ryand'r_ , our dear baby brother, who is the only one of us to have lived his entire life on Tameran, yet also ineligible because he is male.

"However," she continued, "I am greatly saddened to say that these instances are not the first to plague our blood family. Mother, too, faced many false whispers and harsh judgments since before her coronation. And yet, she loved her people unconditionally, regardless, as a mother loves her child. To her, all of Tameran were her children, though she never once forgot her second role in life as blood mother to my siblings and I…"

Here, she trailed off, and only those closest to her noticed the slight quiver in her voice.  _Ryand'r_  took a step forward and placed a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder, wordlessly urging her to continue. Without shedding a single tear, she raised her head high and continued.

"You all are perhaps wondering why I have spoken of such things. It is doubtful that a single soul present here today escaped from the recent war unscathed in one way or another. Yet, what if I were to tell you the initial cause of such horror was the very thing I mentioned seconds earlier?" A low murmur broke out through the crowd. "That everything resulted from little more than a strong desire to dethrone the rightful Galangal heir because a select few deemed him unworthy to rule?"

The murmuring grew louder, as many exclamations of surprise and shock rang out, though all were silenced once more when Starfire held up one hand.

"For so long, we have seen our prejudices as essentially undamaging, believing they cause no outward harm. Now we know how wrong we all are. It is anything but harmless. It is the seed for an irrational hatred, something no one should ever be on the receiving end of.

"Just as our mother saw you all as her family, we must continue her example, and look upon one another as such. For the bond we share may not be one of blood, but of a pride in our race, our people. A pride that should extend to every last Tameranian, no matter what."

The roar of applause and cheers that followed was near deafening as every last Tameranian tried to vocally convey his or her approval of their High Ruler and her coronation speech. Many had known Starfire since childhood, and yet there wasn't a single soul present that was not completely astounded by her presence.

They loved her instantly.

Unblinking and dignified, Starfire remained on the balcony for a few short moments before she and her siblings gracefully retreated back inside. There, the trio was greeted with a number of sad smiles. Pride shone in each of the Titan's eyes at their teammate, yet there was an undeniable tension in the air. No one was quite sure of what to do or say in such a situation, and the siblings and Titans alike found themselves in an equal stalemate.

Raven was the first to act, abruptly standing up and closing the distance between herself and Starfire. A look of mutual understanding passed between the two girls before—much to the surprise of everyone in the room—she enveloped the Tameranian in a brief, comforting hug. The embrace was understandably awkward, but no less meaningful.

As they parted, Raven managed a rare, genuine smile. "Your mother would have been proud, Starfire," she stated simply. "I have no doubt about that."

Starfire's eyes glistened with unshed tears of both happiness and nostalgia as she softly replied, "I thank you, Raven."

The exchange between the two set off a chain reaction among the rest of the Titans and, one by one, they all moved to offer both their condolences and congratulations. Cyborg was first, wrapping his arms around the petite girl in a brotherly fashion before ruffling her hair a bit (much to  _Ryand'r_ 's amusement). Beast Boy hardly waited for them to separate before morphing into a small puppy and jumping into the girl's arms, enthusiastically licking at her cheek. This earned him a bout of laughter, and the whole room seemed to brighten with her smile.

Robin was last, patiently waiting until Beast Boy was finished. He gave her a hug much like Raven had, without the awkwardness, and they remained like that for several seconds before breaking apart. Even then, however, their hands remained gently clasped as the two shared a smile.

The moment was not to last, however, as a sudden movement caught both their attention, and they simultaneously turned to see  _Ta'ragn_  enter the room. His sword-bearing wrist was still heavily bandaged, and it was clear that not all his bruises and cuts had healed yet, but he was looking much better than when they had first brought him into the Tameranian medical ward.

"Ta!" Starfire greeted him warmly. "It is good to see you. Are you, perhaps, feeling better?"

"As well as can be expected,  _Kori_ ," the Galangal prince answered back with a grin. "It would hardly be considered diplomatic, after all, for a Galangal royal representative to miss out on an ally's coronation speech, wouldn't you agree? Especially one so honest and heartfelt."

She nodded, fighting the tinge of pink that had spread to her cheeks. "I suppose. But tell me, you did not venture here to discuss my public speaking skills. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I may share a word with you, Your Highness?"  _Ta'ragn_  questioned, eyes darting to the many occupants of the room. "Er…in private, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all."

Turning back to Robin, she gave his hand (which, until that moment, neither had realized were still clasped) one last squeeze before following  _Ta'ragn_  into an adjacent room.

*** * ***

It had been unofficially used by  _Luand'r_  several times during her years as reigning High Ruler, for everything from meeting with political advisors and Green Lanterns, to celebrating her children's birthdays privately with friends and family. Starfire could have not think of a more perfect first meeting for her in that very room than with the Galangal prince.

It was fairly large in size, with a tall ceiling, though not intimidating so. Brilliantly lit, the windows were high up and dyed with tinted glass so that the early morning sun let in a beautiful array of color and light. There were very few chairs currently within access at the moment, though both occupants chose to remain standing.

" _Now, then._ _What is this all about?_ " Starfire questioned, switching to Tameranian.

 _Ta'ragn_  hesitated before responding, " _Ka'ragos was officially released into Galangal custody shortly after daybreak._ " He began darkly. " _We were forced to subdue him so that he would no longer hurt himself or others. It is as if he is no longer capable of restraint, or even intelligent thought._ "

" _Yes, I spoke with Raven about that._ " Starfire spoke sadly.

" _The healer?_ " He questioned, remembering their first encounter.

" _I fear healing is merely one of her abilities, and certainly not one which Ka'ragos had absorbed._ " She closed her eyes for a moment, as if it were painful for her to speak of such things. " _I do not pretend to understand the rules of magiks, nor am I at liberty to discuss matters regarding Raven which are private. However, what I can tell you is that whatever spell he used on her, draining her strength and power, a side effect involved him absorbing her…darker side._ "

" _So are you saying he was possessed?_ "

Starfire shook her head. " _It is more complicated than that. Again, I cannot reveal too much without Raven's consent, but I can tell you that such a thing could not have occurred unless he already possessed some evil in his heart. That is what Raven told me, at least._ " Sighing, the young queen walked a short distance to one of the nearby tables and gently lifted herself to a seated position. " _His intentions may have appeared noble in his eyes, but Ka'ragos was far too willing to travel the path of darkness to achieve what he wanted. What he temporarily drained, and consequentially received…was the Source of her power._ "

" _And what is that?_ "  _Ta'ragn_  asked gently.

" _Her heritage._ "

He knew there was more to her words than what Starfire was willing to share with him, though he chose not to press the matter further. It would take nothing short of personally speaking with this Raven girl to get all the answers, something he knew was unlikely to occur.

A moment passed between the pair before Starfire lifted her head, smiling brightly once more. " _But you did not bring me in here with the sole purpose of discussing such depressing matters, did you? Tell me…is there something else troubling you, Ta?_ "

In spite of himself, he could not help but smile at the girl's insightfulness. " _As a matter of fact, princ—no, Your Highness, there is another matter I had hoped to speak with you about._ " The smile quickly wavered, however, as a bout of nervousness quickly spread across his features. " _First, I wish to apologize once more for my embarrassing behavior upon our first meeting._ "

" _You need not apologize, Ta, though I would be happy to accept it if you insist,_ " Starfire smiled warmly at him.

" _But it is not just that, Kori,_ " the prince continued, " _I am guilty of the very same thing as Ka'ragos was, the same thing you preached against to your people just moments ago. I had labeled Tameranians, misjudged the lot of you. And though it shames me to admit it, a small part of me perhaps did view the Galangal race as superior…when, perhaps, it is the other way around._ "

Starfire shook her head, her smile unwavering. " _No race is superior to another, Ta. There is nothing wrong with holding a special pride for your people, but in the end we are all equals._ "

 _Ta'ragn_  took a step forward, and couldn't help but returning her smile. " _Perhaps._ _But it is also you who I had misjudged the most. I had expected a childish, sheltered palace brat, when in fact, you are anything but. It is easy to see why your people love you. I am truly honored to call you a friend._ "

" _As am I, you_." She replied, fighting to keep the blush from rising to her cheeks from all the compliments.

" _But…_ " he continued, moving so that he now stood to her immediate left, not once breaking eye contact," _…it would be an even greater honor to be able to call you 'wife' as well_."

Starfire gasped at the sudden declaration, eyes widening in surprise.

" _There is no doubt in my mind that you will make a great ruler, but you are still very young. I could help you._ " He continued on, " _I know our previous engagement was merely a political lie, but I would love nothing more in this very moment for it to become something real. You are a wonder, Kori. A woman as strong in spirit as you are physically, with an aura of kindness and purity that radiates so brightly, one can't help but be happy around you. But most of all…you are someone who I would be proud to rule alongside._ "

" _But,_ " she began once finding her voice, " _what about—?_ "

" _I would gladly pass up my own throne to be at the side of yours, Kori._ "

She stared at him for the longest time, eyes meeting with those pools of blue, so new yet so familiar at the same time. And she saw the deepest sincerity in them, knew that he meant every word he said.

After what seemed like an eternity, Starfire finally tore her sight away from the Galangal prince and stood up, taking a few steps forward. Her eyes closed as she tilted her head down, seemingly lost in thought, and when she finally spoke, her voice was soft and distant.

" _Had we perhaps met at another time in our lives, nothing might have made me happier to do so. However,_ " she continued, lifting her head and staring into the air before her. " _I cannot. For many reasons, each more important the last. Please do not ask me why."_

" _I understand._ " Though the prince was disappointed, there was no malice behind his words. Walking over until he stood directly in front of her, he added, " _Then, at least, allow me to offer Galangal's assistance and resources to your people. Perhaps we could form an alliance between our worlds; I do believe such a treaty could benefit both our people greatly in the future._ "

Her eyes glistened, though no tears fell as she smiled up at him. " _I think that would be wonderful._ "

There was another brief pause between them.

" _I suppose it was selfish to think I could have you to myself,_ " he murmured softly. " _But it would be a lie to say that I have not come to love you in some way._ "

" _Ta_ …"

She trailed off, unsure of what to say.  _Ta'ragn_  showed no remorse for her silence. If anything, his gentle smile only widened as he cautiously lifted a hand to gently brush at a few loose strands of hair. Then, tentatively, he leaned down and softly pressed his lips to hers in a brief, chaste kiss. Starfire allowed him to do so, though she did not return it. Could not.

" _I'm sorry…_ " she whispered to him when he pulled away, a tear finally making its way down her cheek.

" _Don't be. It's all right._ "  _Ta'ragn_ shook his head lightly. " _Never be sorry for following your heart._ "

*** * ***

Later that day, Titans and Tameranians alike gathered around the royal launch pad so the siblings could see their friends off. Cyborg was already waist-deep in the engines, confirming last-minute details with a few of the local engineers who had assisted him with the repairs. Robin, Starfire, and Blackfire were off to one side, having a casual conversation, which left Raven stuck with Beast Boy and  _Ryand'r_.

"…and the guy responds, 'What? You think I actually asked for a twelve-inch  _pianist_?'" The changeling delivered his punch-line with a flourish, leaving the Tameranian nearly bent over with laughter. He, too, erupted into a fit of hysterics at his own joke, while Raven simply rolled her eyes at the boys.

"Since when did you two become so chummy?" She asked dryly.

"Since…" Beast Boy snorted, "…since we came to an understanding, and found common ground."

"I must admit,"  _Ryand'r_  added, smirking, in between chuckles, "I never realized how humorous you earthlings could be! Really…the play on words…" he barely managed to get out the sentence before bursting into laugher once more.

"See, Raven? He thinks I'm funny, too!" Beast Boy pointed out proudly. "What do your 'statics' say about that!"

Raven smacked her forehead with one hand, not bothering to correct his word usage, and wandered off towards Cyborg with a low moan. The two could hear her muttering something about how she needed to be around somebody sane if _anybody_  was to survive the trip home.

"Did we offend her?"  _Ryand'r_  sobered up when he noticed the girl leave, smile wavering.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Eh, who knows? She'll get over it. Oh, and by the way," he continued, "Sorry again about how I acted when we first met and all. I forgot that Starfire had to kiss Robin back when she first came to Earth so she'd understand us too. Pretty interesting way to learn a new language if you ask me…"

"Actually,"  _Ryand'r_  interrupted, blushing slightly. "I had already absorbed the English language from the moment I first shook her hand."

"Wait," Beast Boy did a double take. "You mean…"

His voice trailed off, and he stared at the Tameranian incredulously for a moment.  _Ryand'r_ 's cheeks had reddened slightly from the admission, though he still managed to look Beast Boy directly in the eye. The changeling blinked a couple of times before his mind absorbed this information.

"…if I were you," he commented weakly, "I wouldn't tell Raven that."

Less than twenty feet away, Starfire gave her friend one last lung-crushing hug farewell, while Robin was doing his absolute best to remain both calm and conscious. Blackfire had to bite her tongue to keep herself from making any taunting remarks in the meantime. Those would be saved for later.

"So how long do you think this new amendment will take to establish itself?" Robin asked as soon as Starfire let go, discreetly taking a huge gulp of air.

"Not long," she replied with a smile. "It will perhaps take longer to train  _Ryand'r_  and prepare him. Considering all that has occurred, I do not doubt that he will be accepted more now than he may have in the past, though such a change does not always come without some resistance."

"Well, from what you've told me, Tameran has always been under matriarchal rule until now, right?"

Starfire nodded, though it was Blackfire who spoke up. "Well, it makes sense, doesn't it? Women are the ones who carry children and give birth, and therefore the only ones who can prove their parentage over the next heirs." There was a hint of bitterness behind her voice, and Robin's mind wandered back to the talk he had with  _Luand'r_  before her death. "That is why father had to step down. His only connection to the throne was through mother. Only royal blood can rule."

"Sadly, yes." Starfire agreed, before turning back to Robin. "I do not believe it will be more than a few Earth weeks until I am able to return. That is," she continued, glancing at her sister out of the corner of her eye, "unless…"

"Not a chance," Blackfire answered back with a smile and knowing wink. "Do you have any idea how much I would have to give up to become Queen? There's a whole galaxy out there calling my name!"

Starfire chuckled softly, as did Robin, before turning to face one another. "Shall I escort you to the ship?"

"Sure," Robin smiled, and the couple turned back towards Blackfire.

"Hey, I can take a hint," she jokingly held her hands up in defense before waving them off. "Go. I'll see you back at the castle, sis."

With a simultaneous nod, they turned in unison. As she watched them, her smile wavered slightly. A heavy sigh escaped her lips. No one seemed to notice this, however, and the Tameran was just about to head back inside when a voice called to her from behind.

" _Is that really the only reason?_ "

She recognized the voice immediately and turned to face him, but was surprised at the stern look her brother sent her way.  _Ryand'r_  had been nothing but smiles the entire day. " _What do you mean, brother dearest?_ "

" _What I mean,_ "  _Ryand'r_  continued in a low tone. " _Is that perhaps guilt may have played a part in your decision?_ "

" _Don't flatter yourself, Ryand'r,_ " she chuckled lightly, " _I do not pity you in the slightest. Sister thinks you should be the rightful heir, and I—"_

" _I'm not talking about me, Komiand'r. I'm talking about what you did. To Sister and Tameran…_ "

There was a pregnant pause between siblings, and suddenly Blackfire knew exactly what he was talking about. She paled considerably. " _But—how—?"_

" _I overheard one of your transmissions a few weeks ago_ ," he answered, voice unnervingly calm and monotonous, " _Nothing very incriminating, and I barely gave it a second thought at the time. But I recognized the Galangal's voice when I heard him speak on the battlefield, and the pieces started to fit together. That's when I noticed your fighting style. It was different, fiercer. Almost as if you were taking the war a little too personally. I take it things didn't go as you'd originally hoped?_ "

With every word he spoke, Blackfire's eyes widened in fear. She darted her head around to see if anyone was listening. When it became clear that all were out of earshot, she managed to find her voice again. " _I…I never meant for any of it to happen,_ " she pleaded weakly, " _I swear. It seemed so harmless at the time. Never would I have imagined that bastard declaring war on us. I just…_ "

" _Who contacted who first?_ " her brother wanted to know.

" _He contacted me,_ " she muttered. " _Apparently, word got around the system about my arrest and Koriand'r's involvement. He thought I might like a little dosage of revenge. I was…mad at her at the time. Blindly so. She has such a life on Earth, adored by citizens and teammates alike. Boy Wonder especially._ "

" _So you were jealous._ " It was more of a statement than question. " _What did you agree to?_ "

" _An arranged marriage, of course._ _All it took was a few messenger interceptions, something easily done given our positions and ranks. Several Galangals hold a strong dislike for their prince, but the only way to dethrone him with honor would be to arrange for a marriage outside their species. I figured it would be a great way to help them, and get back at my sister by dragging her away from Earth…_ " she trailed off as a thought occurred. " _You haven't told her yet, have you_?"

 _Ryand'r_  shook his head. " _No. And I don't plan to. One, it's not my place…and two, I think she's been through enough already._ " There was a lengthy pause between the two, before he continued. " _Do you know why Ka'ragos wanted Ta'ragn off the Galangal throne?_ "

" _I told you already: because many saw him unfit to rule._ "

" _But do you know why?_ "

She opened her mouth to answer, but quickly realized she had no response, and merely shook her head.

" _Prince Ta'ragn was born with a Galangal birth defect that altered the color of his eyes to something their people believed demonic in nature. That's right; a birth defect."_  He repeated, hearing her gasp. His eyes narrowed. " _Sound familiar?_ "

" _I…_ " her voice cracked, " _had no idea_."

Again, there was a pause.

" _No, I don't think you did." Ryand'r_  answered back coolly. " _I don't think you had any idea your childish acts of revenge would fuel an act upon another who faces the same prejudices as you have. Or that things would escalate so far. And don't worry, Komiand'r,_ " he continued, " _Your secret is safe with me. Knowing you hold responsibility for all those who died—for MOTHER dying—all because of petty jealousy…that should be punishment enough._ "

With that, her brother and future King abruptly turned and calmly walked away from the launch pad, leaving a speechless Blackfire in his wake. As she watched him go, her vision blurred considerably as tears welled in her eyes, and the young Tameranian did something she hadn't done in years.

She cried.

*** * ***

After bidding their fellow Titan a temporary farewell, the remaining four sailed away from the planet Tameran with a successful launch and (so far) uneventful flight. Cyborg disappeared into his room after setting the ship to autopilot, claiming he hadn't had a good recharge in days, though Robin still insisted on manning the copilot's chair just the same.

Raven was enjoying the peace and quiet that came with an unconscious Beast Boy, whom had fallen asleep almost immediately after takeoff. Her nose was buried in a Tameranian novel  _Ryand'r_  had presented her with as a going-away present. Her knowledge of the language was slim, but there were several hand-written notes and excerpts in English that aided her greatly. It was a fascinating book, telling of many of the planet's legends and historic battles. Many even involved craft-users and sorcery.

A low purr brought the girl out of her thoughts, and she looked up only to glance to her immediate right. Back in his kitten transformation, Beast Boy had curled himself into a tight ball of fur and was nestled up against her leg. Normally, she would have thrown him across the ship for such a thing, but something told her to simply go along with it for once. No harm done, after all…and she  _did_  owe him for saving her.

Giving him a quick scratch behind the ears, her gaze then turned towards the navigation area, where Robin sat quietly, arms folded and staring out into the sea of stars. Were it not for the fact that he shifted occasionally in his seat, Raven might have assumed him to be asleep as well.

Placing her book down, she stood up and walked over to her team leader. He greeted her with a slight nod of the head, wordlessly signaling for her to sit in the adjacent chair, which she accepted.

"You okay?" she asked simply. "You've been awful quiet sine takeoff. Even for you."

"I'm fine," he replied, and for once, she could sense the genuine truth behind those words.

A moment of comfortable silence passed between the two, in which Raven used her powers to levitate her book over so she could continue reading it. Opening to the proper page, she gave the boy beside her one last meaningful glance before settling into a comfortable position in her seat for the remainder of the journey.

"Gonna miss her?"

He hesitated before answering with a smile. "No. She won't be gone long enough for me to."

 

 

**THE END**


End file.
